We love you Link!
by PhazonLordKaito
Summary: This story dissapeared about three years ago, i don't remember. Disclamer: i don't own the story. i only reupload a history that dissapeared
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

...

...

Link stood before the younger girl, who clapped and squealed with joy that all of her 'guests' had been collected to attend the 'ball' she was throwing in her 'castle'. As much of a fruitcake this girl was, he had grown much attached to her as she had to him.

"Ah, this is wonderful! We're all going to have such a splendid time together!"

The self proclaimed princess beamed with such happiness and energy, it was hard for Link not to let out a short laugh. She was so damn cute when she got excited.

"Can you hear all their chirps?"

She asked, leaned to her left and palmed her elf ear. "They're all so happy to be here with us!"

"Yes," Link smiled and rubbed his chin.

Agitha reached her hands out for his and took them both.

"Come! You must stay for some tea and cake!"

She pulled him along, not that he resisted much. She led him to a fancy designed chair, part of an expertly crafted set which matched most of the furniture in her house, and they both sat opposite each other at the small round table. Fine China teacups and a pot were already set out, and a small pile of cupcakes and cream buns were on the tray also.

"Do you like cream in your tea? Milk? Any sugar or honey?"

She fired off more and more questions before he could answer, and had already started to pour the tea.

"Milk and two sugars, thanks," The instant he asked she had started to add to his hot beverage. My, was she energetic.

"Anything else? Cream buns?"

She had the plate offered towards him, but he put his hand up in decline.

"Not for the moment. Maybe in a minute or two."

"Okay," She smiled and nodded. She put the plate down, and stirred her own tea with a small spoon.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they waited for their drinks to cool to a drinkable temperature. To break it, Agitha threw him her usual sunshine smile.

"While you were out searching for all my friends, I had some time to think about a good reward to give you."

"Really?"

Link asked with what he tried to make out as little interest. He didn't want her to think he was only helping her out purely for a monetary reward, so keeping it casual was the way to go.

"Yes. I've come to my decision, and what I've decided to do is," Despite the possibility of her next few words throwing an awkward shadow over the two, she spoke with great confidence and calm. "Give you my body."

Link just so happened to be sipping his tea at that time. Eyes bulged, he turned to his left and coughed up his tea.

"W-what did you just say?"

"I'm going to give you my body as a reward," She held her teacup with both hands and took a few steady sips, still with the pure iron will in her voice. "For you to do whatever you please with."

He had to repeat that in his head a few times, and took steady breaths to let it all sink in.

"So, you want to... give me your body? Just like that?"

She was unsure how he was taking this by the tone in his voice.

"Do you not want me as a reward? Would you prefer something else?"

"No, no, no," He waved his hands, for he despite his shock wanted to take up the offer and for her to not back out. "I do want you as a reward. I'm happy to accept you."

Her spirits lifted again, and her smile remained.

"I'd just like to know... why?"

She lowered her eyes and set her cup down. He fell silent and waited for a response.

"Because I'm in need of some company of my own," She finally admitted, her tone factual and with charm. "All of my friends all have partners, both my subjects and human friends, and yet I remain without one. People always say I'm cute, but no one wants to be my boyfriend."

Her eyes lifted and gazed into his. She could see that her admittance had hit him like a smack around the chops, mainly on the note that no one wanted to be her boyfriend. How, in the name of all the holy creators of the world, could anyone say they don't want to be the boyfriend of this gorgeous young lady?

She continued.

"And then you came along. You treated me so kindly, and displayed such valiance and loyalty to my cause. It was so much more than what anyone else had ever done. And I knew, like you have done, you would continue to show your loyalty and accept me as your partner."

Link's lips curved into a smile that complemented his handsome features.

"Being your partner is simple and easy enough and I wouldn't hesitate for a second to accept. But where does 'giving your body to me' come from all of a sudden? Would you not rather wait a while before we reach that particular stage?"

"No, I would rather not wait," She raised her fingers up to her luscious pink lips to amplify the sexy aura she emitted, and as she stood up to round the table her eyes had narrowed to the gaze of a hungry predator with its prey set in its sights. "One of my friends had lent me a naughty book, and I would very much like to experience the very things it had shown me two people partnered together can do. As soon as possible."

Link swivelled on his chair, yet remained in his seated position. He held his arms out to her, like someone expecting to catch an angel falling from the sky.

She smiled with more cheek to it, pinched the sides of her dress and hiked it up a few notches as she sat and straddled his legs. His arms slowly came around her waist as hers came around his neck in a similar fashion, and with her enchanting crystal blue eyes disappearing behind fluttered eyelids she initiated her very first kiss.

Lips lightly brushed and pressed for delicate seconds together. After one was another, he remained still as she tilted her head the other way and they then done another. It was four times before it became a long passionate seal, and some gentle caresses at the nape of her neck.

She moaned, and even he could feel her cheeks warm up when they deepened to vermillion. Her hips rolled forward to move further up, and with help from his hand cupped at her buttocks she began to grind against him. Shivers shot up her spine from her tailbone the moment she felt the bulk of his manhood grow through the material of his tunic.

Agitha was already getting wet, that much he could feel seeping through the material of his clothes. How tight her underwear must be, he couldn't wait to find out, as the crack of her entrance seemed to almost perfectly mould around and rub along his hardened crotch through so many layers.

He nibbled on her swollen lower lip, to give her the hint to open up her mouth. She did manage to get the message, and before long his tongue had taken residence inside her mouth. Both tongues mixed and mingled two different samples of saliva, lips parted for seconds for required precious air and unavoidable dribbling occurred during the process. It was not to their concern as they continued on.

Her grinds had grown faster and harder, with the build up of heat inside her body she felt like she could get off just by doing this. She pulled off his hat and grabbed clumps of his unruly hair simply to feel like she had complete control over him.

But she didn't, in reality, only in her mind. Like the sudden outburst of a wild animal, he bolted up from the chair and wiped the whole tea set off the table with his arm. In its place, he set Agitha down on her back.

His mouth ripped from hers and he went for the side of her neck like a vampire. He did bite a little, not enough to leave a mark, and suckled roughly on her skin. He had now changed tact and appointed himself as the one who would do the grinding, by dry humping her between the legs.

"That tea set," She breathed out with difficulty, bit her lower lip and shut her eyes tight as her head fell back in pain of wanting to release. "That tea set cost a lot of money."

"So? Your point is?"

He shot back with a cheeky boyish grin that could make a girl swoon.

"No point. I just wanted you to know," She whispered with a strain in her voice, held the back of his head to keep him down into her neck, and nibbled on his ear.

That drove him crazy. It was almost like his weak point, and to have someone take advantage of it made him want to go all out and take them roughly like a mad untamed beast. Strong will power and restraint kept him from doing so, and he pulled back to make sure it stayed that way.

For now.

"You're getting very wet down there. How are you feeling?"

"Hot," She replied in agony, almost like a victim of inhumane torture. "I'm feeling so hot, Link."

That was the first time she called him by his first name, and he loved it. Moving both hands down to her dress, he drew it up until it uncovered every inch of her surprisingly stunning shapely legs, so moist and supple that any man or woman would long to have wrapped around their faces, and her sweetest spot.

Long white socks that ran up to mid thighs were sexy enough on her, but mix that with a pair of soaked, pure-white French laced knickers that fit so tight it gave her camel toes, he had the ultimate sex-tastic fantasy laid out just for him.

"Please don't stare at me for so long down there," She said with a quiver in her voice, and formation of tears merging at the corner of her eyes. "It's embarrassing."

"Don't be so embarrassed," He whispered, leant in between her legs and prodded her between the bulging labias with his fingers, pushing the material of her panties inside with a squelch. "I like to stare at things that are of interest to me, especially things that are cute. You're all mine now, cute little princess, so you'll have to get used to it."

Her knees involuntarily knocked in together as he pushed in, and one of her hands came down to clutch his wrist. Free tears had seeped from the corners of her sealed shut eyes, and almost strangled moans escaped her lips.

"Link! Link, please don't do that!"

"You're all mine," He repeated, removing his hand and lowering his mouth. "You said it yourself. Your body is all for me to do whatever I please with."

And with that, he started to suck on her precious area through the panties that concealed it. Wet marks that stained her inner thighs passed on to his cheeks, as they clamped around his head in reaction. One arm passed under her leg and raised it, while the hand came to her waistline and slithered underneath the elastic waistband.

She clamped a hand over her own mouth before she could scream. The experience of what felt like someone sucking her insides out was far more satisfying than she had ever imagined.

The fingers of his other hand peeled aside the soaked cover that hid away her entrance, unveiling to him the real thing in its untouched pink glory. He licked his lips at the sight, and looked forward to finding out if it was really as tight as it looked.

"You're so beautiful," He pinched her lips together and licked up along the wet pink line. Back down again and then up, and just when she was about to go all crazy over his simplest techniques he set his lips on her swollen clitoris and sucked it hard.

Her body convulsed, her back arched and both hands came on top of his head. An almost strangled howl erupted from her throat. He sucked on her sensitive spot so well she feared the time he would stop.

Link sensed that she was almost on the verge of cumming. His other hand replaced his lips and mixed rubbing and pinching her tiny pebble. His fingers fanned open her labias for his tongue to enter, and his mouth open to catch the outflow of honey juices before they could completely escape.

Even though she had her eyes shut tight, hot tears of enjoyment still streamed down her cheeks. She released into the mouth covering her precious area. Her body trembled the whole time as it gushed out amounts not even Link had imagined it would dispense.

By the time she had finished, Link had already decided he wanted to do that all over again. It was just so enjoyable, and he knew she loved it just as much as he did. From the corner of his eye, he noticed there was still a cream bun on the table that refused to be thrown aside like all the others.

A devious smile grew as an idea emerged. Completely removing her panties and leaving them on the floor to swap for the cream bun, he held it over her entrance and squeezed it in a tight fist. Thick cream oozed out, all over her lips and down the crack, until it was completely iced over. Without leaving her a moment to rest, he repeated the entire original process again and this time feasted on both the cream and the nectar she supplied.

His lips were soaked with her fluids and soft cream. When he moved up over her, he kissed her lips and let her taste the very sweet essence he had become addicted to along with the mix of the cream bun.

"Doesn't it taste delicious?"

She nodded, finally opening her eyes and drawing her arms back around his neck.

"Please hold me for a moment," She whispered in a tone that sounded almost like a helpless beg for mercy. Her tears stopped, and the underneath of her eyes were red in a colourful contrast to the three decorative makeup circles.

He complied, and squeezed her small body in his arms. His nose picked up the strawberry scent in her golden blonde hair, and he kissed her temple.

"Was it a bit too much for you?"

"No," She quickly dismissed the idea. "It was perfect. I just want to savour the moment."

The moment was savoured for a good few minutes, before the hug was broken on Agitha's part.

"Can we go up to my bed?"

He nodded in agreement. There wasn't much space on the table, as much as he would like to take her on here, but her large circular bed would have plenty more room to roll about on.

She clung to him like a child to a parent as he lifted her with his arms and stood up. She closed her eyes and leant her head against his shoulder after he secured his hold further, not that he really needed to with her feather-like weight, and let him carry her to the ladder.

Pressed tight to his chest and bundled up snugly, Agitha felt like she could have a good sleep if she were cuddled this close to his warm body for the night. He ascended the ladder using his feet and only one arm, and once up he went straight for her bed.

His knee sunk into the mattress when he knelt onto it. He gently set her down on her back, but she seemed reluctant to let go of his tunic.

"We're not going to," she asked, unsure. "We're not going to do IT now, are we?"

With a light smile, he shook his head.

"There are still a few things I'd like to do before we get to it. Why, are you nervous?"

"A little," she admitted. Despite being a little nervous, she put on a brave face. "When it does happen, you will be gentle with me, won't you?"

"Of course I will. But after the first time, I can't guarantee it won't get a little bit wilder."

"That suits me just fine," She jovially whispered, and loosened her grip on his tunic.

She fully lay down on the bed, and verbally helped Link to take off her dress after he reached underneath her back.

"There are a few knots at the back just underneath the ornament," She referred to the material butterfly wings on her back, and using her information he worked his way through the knots and bows that held it together.

Loose enough, she lifted her own body up a few inches and he slid the dress up from the hem until it completely came off over her head. With a little more consideration than with the tea set, he tossed the dress over onto the nightstand a few feet away from the bed.

His eyes scanned over the body of the beautiful maiden laid out in front of him, and needless to say it caught his breath. To match those gorgeous legs of hers, her figure was like a slim hourglass and everything from the bellybutton up was creamy, smooth and delicate. Granted he couldn't see anything through the cute pink corset she wore, more of a fashion accessory than anything else, but he went by the proportion of her shoulders and slender neck.

Link removed both his gauntlets and discarded them, similar to what Agitha had done with her silk gloves. One material button after another, he plucked open the front of her corset until it folded open. Set in his mind was his own personal joke, of her being his gift wrapped present.

"They're small, aren't they?"

Agitha hoped he didn't mind, and of course he didn't. He shrugged his shoulders to simply say it doesn't matter one bit. In proportion to her petite size, her B cup breasts were perfect. So very sexy, and so much to Link's preference.

"They're perfect."

He curled forward over her, cupping one breast with his palm and giving the soft mammary a gentle squeeze. The one he was to suckle on, however, received rougher treatment. He squeezed and pushed it up, and as he started to teasingly lick the very tip of her hardened nipple he pressed it in with his thumb.

Her body twisted beneath him, and her fingers clawed at the bed sheets beneath. More so when he repeated the action on her other breast and when he moved back to the original.

He suckled every inch of skin that made up her breasts, licked circles and lapped at her nipples like a hungry wolf, and nibbled on the hard buds to make her squeal. Still kept clasped within his hands he momentarily moved aside to kiss the very centre of her chest, before he set his lips entirely over her right nipple and sucked the majority of her breast into his mouth.

A high pitched wail reverberated throughout the entire household.

Agitha clung to him as if her life depended on it. With might she didn't even know she had, her arms tightly wrapped around his head and her legs wrapped underneath his armpits and around his back to keep him in a hold that even he would struggle to get out of.

It was a good thing that he had no intention of doing so. His lips made wet, sloppy smacking noises against her skin, caused by his saliva which completely coated her areola. He spent no less than ten minutes on each breast, repeating the same process again and again.

If it wasn't for his aching erection, still within the confine of his trousers, he would have continued this for hours. The taste of her skin was intoxicating.

He had to wriggle out of her arms and whisper for her to let go. She did as he asked and watched him sit up through misty eyes.

Link undone his belt, and flung it aside. He pulled off his tunic, followed by his undershirt. He paused, noticing the intense gaze of interest on him from the young girl.

Agitha reached out for his hand, and with his help she was pulled up to sit in front of him. The moment she was up, her hands came forward and landed on his amazing pectorals.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and remained almost motionless as he observed the way she slowly inspected his well chiselled chest. From the astounded look on her face, it was easy to tell that she had never seen anything like this before. In an attempt to copy everything he has done for her, she leant closer and pressed her lips tenderly on various spots of his chest.

There was the salty taste of sweat on her tongue, fresh from the surface of his lightly tanned skin. It was something she knew she had to get used to, and to her surprise she had already started to like it after just a few licks. She couldn't help but go for his abs, which looked as if they could even grate cheese. She trailed her tongue upwards along the ridged surface, not once but twice, and up past his solar plexus. At the centre of his chest she stopped, placed both hands flat against either pectoral, closed her eyes and remained motionless.

After a while of non movement, she turned her head and put her cheek to his chest.

"Your heart is beating very fast," She whispered up to him.

He then caught on that she had spent the frozen moment concentrating on his heartbeat.

"It's exactly the same as mine," She looked up with a smile, slipped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up for a kiss. During the motion her hardened nipples raked up along his chest, and due to their sensitivity it caused her body to shiver. Her sweaty body pressed up tightly against his, and her small breasts squashed up between them.

His arms closed around her, and to help her gain height he cupped her buttocks and raised her up. Tongues mingled again, and to make use of his hand being there he figured it would be a good time to fondle her deliciously soft backside.

The feeling of the fingers groping her buttocks forced her back to straighten up through shock, and she further pushed her body into his. She moaned into his mouth, and once relaxed again she pushed her rear more into his palm to invite him for a lot more fondling.

He slowly lowered her back down again, and broke the kiss seconds after. He needed to finish what he had started, and kicked off his trousers. After the unveiling of his incredibly large and painfully hard erection, the emotion of panic reflected on her face.

"Th-that is-" Her bulging eyes fixed on the big head, and ran up and down the thick shaft. "That is going to go inside of me?"

"Is there something the matter?"

Determined to not let the anxiety rule over her, she balled up her fist and held it to her chest. With a deep breath and three long blinks, she took another look at his member and reworded her sentence.

"I mean to say that it is a lot bigger than I thought it would be. Are they all that big on boys? How do they even fit it inside their partners?"

He didn't and wasn't going to provide her with an answer to that. Using a hand to cup her cheek and draw her to completely rest down on the bed, his large frame overshadowed her. The tip of his hardness gently rubbed against her crotch.

Agitha's eye nervously twitched.

"Are we going to be doing it now?"

He didn't answer directly to that particular question.

"The first time will hurt, but only a little bit."

"Link..."

"Don't worry, I know. I promised that I will be gentle."

"Please..."

He wanted to make her first time experience as painless as possible, but it was going to be very difficult. The bulbous head of his penis pressed between her labias, and from that moment he began to realise that it may be hard work getting all the way inside of her. She was so small and tight, it may not be possible for him to make it all the way in.

Gradually the head made it inside, slowly followed by the next inch.

Agitha was having a hard time with the pain of her walls being stretched to house such an enormous foreign object, and she had yet to discover the displeasure of her hymen being torn. All she could do was bite down on her lower lip, hold on to his wrists until the knuckles on her hands turn white and let her tears flow.

He had paused to kiss her cheeks, sampling the taste of the rolling crystal tears.

"It'll get better, Princess. Just bear with it for now."

Her eyes shut tight as more tears fell, and she nodded painfully.

He arched forward and put his hands beside her head on the pillow, angling his hips also. Her body convulsed and she choked on her tears after a single big push inside from him, followed by a long gurgling scream as he broke through her virgin barrier.

"It hurts! Link, it really hurts!"

Her cries were ignored as he concentrated more on making sure how much of him was inside. To his surprise, it was a perfect fit. Every one of his inches made it inside of her, and he could even feel his tip pressing against her cervix, the entrance to her womb.

With a low mutter he felt like he was ready to get going. He pulled out a little; the one inch leaving covered in blood, and slammed back in hard.

The rough motions made Agitha scream, and in an attempt to make her lower body feel better she tried to curl up into a ball. Her knees came up to her chest, thighs pressing closed together, and her hands reached back and clutched the pillows above her head. It hurt so much her insides felt as if they were on fire.

Link kept the rhythm going, thrusting in and out of her at a steady slow speed. It wasn't long until he could see the emotional change on her face, like she was getting used to it, and he began to pick up a little in pace.

Agitha knew she could trust his word, as it had indeed already begun to feel a bit better. She was still sore, but not in agony. For the moment she was going to let him continue on doing all the work, and then later when she had adjusted to it and gained more confidence she was going to do her part to make this the greatest experience of their lives.

He held both sides of her tiny head in his hands like a captured bird, kissed her lips gently until she responded the same way, and locked lips with a tight seal. Her mouth was already open to accept his tongue, as was her tongue ready to slip from her own cave into his. His thumbs rubbed the corners of her mouth to wipe away some of the drool as he pulled back to angle his head, and took to completely brush over every wall of her mouth with his tongue whist she stuck to licking at the root of his.

Link felt the build up of his release, and while he couldn't wait to fill her up with his thick seed he wasn't yet ready to let himself go. He felt the need to change position for increased comfort and pleasure, both for himself and for her.

She felt a few of his inches leave, but paid no mind to it. She was too busy with his tongue. That was until he broke the kiss, much to her dismay. Her fingers caught his cheek as she tried to bring his lips back.

He caught her hand and kissed her knuckles. With a whisper, he told her.

"Relax. I just think we need to change position."

Unsure what he meant at first, surprise had shown in her face as he folded one of her legs over to the other, pressing her thighs together and leaving laying her on her side. Her body was then scooped up into his arms, and smoothly she was rounded onto his lap and her back was against his front.

She felt his hardness twist inside of her. It had, not surprisingly, caused her to shudder as the thick object rubbed all around her inner walls. The three inches that had left previously had re-entered as she sunk onto his lap.

His legs were out straight in front of them, while both of her feet touched down on the sheets on either side of his thighs. With the new position feeling like he was in deeper than before, the sensation drew a sharp squeak from her lungs.

From where he was, the two ponytails her hair had been tied back in brushed either side of his face as he rocked. Such devious thoughts woke up in his mind of what use he could make out of them from this position, but for now he had to subdue such ideas. He gently guided her head with his hand to tilt it forward, just so he could make saliva-doodles across the back of her shoulders and on the nape of her neck.

In her position, she had no idea what to do with her hands. She wasn't sure whether she should leave them where they were on her legs or take a hold of the manly hands roaming along her sides and stomach, or even cup her own breasts. When he had tilted her head forward she had made eye contact with their joining below.

There were a few trickles of crimson blood rolling down his shaft, leaking from their origin of her penetrated entrance. Her area was sore, so the idea of what to do with her hands became clear. Hand shaking, she gently rubbed herself below the waist and a few times over the underside of his penis.

A definite reaction to her touch, his arms tightened around her. He squeezed her body like a soft toy, brought his legs in a bit, and buried his face into her neck.

The rocking motion continued. His hips rolled back and forth, in a fashion similar to the slither of a snake. If Agitha couldn't stop biting down on her lower lip, teeth marks were sure to forever imprint there.

When Link could no longer hold back, he tightened his hold around her small body in a similar fashion to the way her insides tightened around his member. He curled up over her as his body tensed and shuddered, together with the release of his seed into her womb.

Agitha had no choice but to curl forward much like he was doing around her and his body trembles involuntarily passed on to her, causing her to shiver and shake like a leaf. She didn't know how long it was going to last, but the alien feeling of his long ejaculation inside her made her cringe. Most of it filled her up to the extent when she believed her stomach would explode, so when she felt quite a lot of it leak from her body at their joining it was somewhat a relief.

Link could hardly believe how much he was releasing into her; it felt like he was gushing out gallons. It was much more than he usually would, almost like an entire month's worth of build up escaping.

Finally, after what could have been a whole minute, his release came to an end.

Her entire body was limp, held up only by her partner who had practically moulded her to his chest. Sudden spasms and twitches of the nerves kicked her back to life again, only to allow her the chance to let the rest of the air in her lungs out in an almost weary, deflated squeak.

With care, he lowered her chest-first to the bed. Her rear remained up, for the purpose of being able to remove himself from her. After he flopped backwards into a seated position, like Agitha he spent the next few minutes recovering with long, deep breaths.

Once all of her muscles had regained a majority of their strength she was able to slowly roll to one side and sit up, although it did take a lot more effort than it naturally should do. Rather than shuffling forward and drawing her arms around him like she thought she'd do, her body only got as far as using its power to help her slump forward right into his arms.

Now in his lap, she could only fling her arms over his shoulders.

All of his natural abilities and self training had provided his body with great stamina, so therefore he wasn't as tired as her. Apart from his lower region, which had since gone soft, he still had plenty of energy left in him. He gave her a gentle cuddle and kissed her cheek.

"You were amazing, Agitha. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

She nodded with a blush and snuggled into his embrace. A little longer resting in his arms would do her the world of good.

A short time passed as they sat there, and that's when Agitha felt like she could move on her own again. She kissed his chin and wriggled out of his arms.

"All better now?"

To his question, she gave an honest nod.

"Um... Link? When can we do it again?"

How she asked the question and her pose was so unbelievably cute and sexy. She sat up with her feet tucked underneath and her thighs closed together, her left hand on one knee and her right hand up by her chin with a tented finger against her lips. Her eyes were glowing with irresistible sweet innocence.

"You look... so amazing," He put a hand over his mouth in disbelief and his eyes widened. "The pose... The eyes... The voice... It's incredible!"

She witnessed the process of a flaccid organ instantly hardening into a powerful and energised staff, as she gave him the kind of hard on that could ache and last for days. Even after what it has just been through.

Link took her by the shoulders and turned her around. He pushed her forward without much force, onto all fours. She couldn't tell what was going on; all she knew is that he was eager about doing something or other to her.

"Let's try this out, too!"

His voice was packed and raised with an excitement like a child in a sweetshop. With a hand on her left buttock, his other hand guided the rounded tip of his once-again vivacious member as he drilled and twisted to fit it inside the tight entranceway of her arse.

Agitha's eyes bulged in panic, and her hand came up to her mouth.

"W-wait a second! It's not going to fit in ther-"

Her objections abruptly turned into an ear aching howl. The bulky head of his member stretched her anal tract, and though it was not as painful as when he entered her through the front it still felt awfully unusual. A big push forced the rest inside, which was the constricted by the lining after all her muscles tightly clenched.

He pulled her back to his chest as he dropped to his side on the bed, much like in the spoons position, only his arm hooked her leg up into the air for the attempt of even deeper penetration. His other arm curled around her upper body right after her hands reached well above her own head in a desperate need to find something to cling to, her fingers finding naught but bed sheets to grip on, and while he was at it he licked the side of her jiggling right breast.

...

...

...

Four sensational hours and a variety of 66 positions later...

Agitha lay alongside Link, with her head on his chest and her right leg entwined with both of his. She stretched her right arm out and draped it over his stomach, and closed her eyes with a content sigh.

Link had his left arm folded at the back of his head, and his other arm curled around the tiny waist of the girl next to him.

"So much has happened in the past four hours. We've tried so many things together, and you've done them all without complaint."

"My body is your reward," A squeaky, drained voice said from his chest. "So even if we done something I didn't like, I couldn't complain. Because you can do whatever you please with me."

His head lifted from the pillow.

"Did I do anything you didn't like?"

"Not a single thing," The voice drifted away slowly. "I enjoyed every second of it all."

Within seconds, Agitha had fallen asleep due to fatigue.

Link's chest bobbed as he chuckled and cuddled her.

"Thank you. Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Agitha could not take much more of the purely animalistic cravings her lover was so ruthlessly unleashing on her. With Link's powerful and seemingly untiring hips driving up into her like the high waves of water in a mighty storm at sea, she would surely be driven to another cataclysmic orgasm that could very well be the one to make her pass out.

Her petite and slender figure sat on his spread open legs, with her own spread open and her feet on the outside of his thighs. In this position, with his pulsating length driving repeatedly into her hot, wet entrance like a stake through the heart, her body had elevated and her height was only just above his, giving her the ability to reach her left arm over his shoulders and cling to his neck as if he were sitting right beside her. The sides of their faces were pressed against each other, hot cheek to cheek and sweaty brow to brow.

Their eyes locked in an unbreakable half-dazed and lust-filled stare as they shared an erotic, out of mouth tongue tango. So much drool and saliva dripped and dribbled between them and rolled down their chins, and they breathed in a laboured way more or less into each other's hot mouths.

Both of Link's hands worked hard on her body. His right cupped her cute, small breast roughly, pushed it in various ways, squeezed it, kneaded it, and plucked the nipple between the thumb and index print. The left was beneath her knee, holding it in place to keep her legs open wide.

Ahead of them, off the bed where they romped, stood a tall standing oval mirror. On its reflective surface, it depicted their acts. Link made use of its presence, and told her to look right at it to show Agitha just how damn adorable she looked when he would make love to her. It was the perfect way to let her see the proof.

"Iwth's Embawwathiing," She could only mumble, as her mouth was being invaded by his tongue.

Never had her cheeks reddened to such a degree, after being forced to watch her own self be ravaged by an Adonis. Especially the moments and the aftermaths of the climaxes, when their fluids ‑

mixed within her body and the overflows consequently leaked out from her penetrated precious area and spilled on the sheets.

"You are..."

Link breathed into her mouth and pushed his tongue into her mouth further. His upper body started to twist, turning her head down to press her cheek against her own over reaching shoulder whilst his neck cranked so he could kiss down into her.

"... So cute...!"

They were both about to hit their limits. Fully twisting, he managed to turn over onto Agitha so now her chest was pushed down onto the bed and her rear was up with his in an angled doggy style position. Only then did they let themselves go.

Agitha's vaginal walls had shrunk and wrapped tighter around his penis. Link's hardness throbbed as his warm seed poured within her in a continuous sticky string, completely heating her insides.

It all came to an end when he could release no more, and the moans had died down to exhausted pants. Their long kiss broke, and he squeezed her body tightly in his arms as he laid his cheek to hers.

"Are you okay to go another round," He whispered, sleepily. "Or have you had enough now?"

Agitha's hands clutched the sheets beneath when he asked if she wanted to go on. Boy would she love to, but her body was aching with fatigue and demanded rest.

Only something incoherent escaped her lips. Taking that as a sign of being unable to carry on, Link hugged her and brought her down to the bed. They were in the centre and could have moved up, but sleeping there was good enough. He didn't even think of taking himself out of her, because she always preferred to sleep that way.

He spooned up around her and kissed her cheek.

"Like always, you were purely amazing."

A breathless giggle showed her contentment, and she snuggled up in his arms. She felt like and could very well be the luckiest girl in the world, to have him as her lover. Could it get any better?

As they fell asleep together, Agitha thought she heard him mumble something. It could have been fatigue playing tricks on her hearing, but then again maybe it wasn't. There wasn't a chance she would let it bother her though, which was for sure.

She fell asleep, disregarding the thought that she had heard him call her 'Zelda'.

...

...

...

A couple of days later, Link was outside Arbiter's Grounds. The intense heat of the sun beat down on the shield on his back, which had the unfortunate effect of trapping air between its inside and his ‑

back. It felt like someone had spilled a full cup of tepid water down his back, and the clammy feeling was very uncomfortable.

He stopped beneath the shade of a half fallen pillar. For a time, he decided he should take a rest after crossing the treacherous desert.

Link set down his shield and removed his sword, although he did keep it clasped in his left hand in case he came under attack. Just because there were no monsters he could see around in this little area, it didn't mean it was entirely safe.

-I hope that's not your body telling you that you're getting out of shape after only an hour's walk. There grounds we need to get through are only the beginning of a much longer journey,- Said a voice from nowhere in particular.

He wiped the roll of sweat from his brow.

"I think that would be called more than just an hour's walk," He said. "It's a lot harder to move across a great distance whenever your feet keep sinking into the ground, especially when you have to keep ducking because you are constantly under fire from Bokoblins with bows and flaming arrows."

-Fine, I'll give you that, but I still think it didn't look all that hard. Maybe that's just me. Even so, I still want you to be very careful. You know that I worry for you.-

A slight smile shot across his face, and he leant his head back against the sandstone pillar. Over time, Midna and he had been getting very comfortable with each other. Maybe even more so from the time when he charged across Hyrule and ignored the ache of his wolf form limbs as he rushed her to see the Princess Zelda and save a dying Midna's life...

The sudden thought of the Princess sent a slightly pained twinge in his heart. She mysteriously disappeared then, and they didn't know what become of her...

-What's wrong? You look so sad.-

The voice was soft, and now came from in front of him. He had his eyes closed for a time, and he opened them after he felt a small hand on his cheek.

Midna floated before him, not as a shadow but her organic form. She wasn't really as small or impish like she was the first time they'd met, which was all down to the power she received from Zelda. She more or less now resembled a young girl of eleven in terms of height and looks, but had all the features of the regular lady she was cursed from to perfectly fit her size and shape.

Of course, her new size was a pain when it came to her riding about on his back in the wolf form.

She looked at him with a worried expression.

"... I was just thinking about the Princess."

-Oh,- Was all that Midna said, still in a soft voice. Her thumb rubbed his cheek.

‑

There was a short round of silence, until she broke it with a boisterous proposal. Her hopes were to raise his spirits.

-Hey, how about we go see your other Princess after we've found the mirror? You know, the cute little blonde one with the rosy cheeks and the obscure bug obsession?-

"Are you talking about Agitha?"

-That's right, Agitha. She's the one you've been bonking all this time, right? Pay another visit and let her help you forget all of your troubles.-

Link was a little unsure what to make of her attitude towards the bug Princess. Despite knowing full well that she could see everything that happened between him and Agitha, Midna would refrain from making any comments to put her down or say things like she were a complete bimbo, but said that about every other girl they came across who would throw themselves at him or merely swoon in his presence. She often seemed to actually urge him to go to see her. Perhaps she liked her?

"That sounds like a good idea," He said with a happy sigh. "Thanks, Midna."

-That's okay. You could use a good break after all your hard work.-

Much to his surprise, Midna placed a kiss on his cheek. For a moment, he simply stared at her.

-What?- She asked, wondering why he was looking at her the way he was. Did he find her kiss weird or something? It's not like it could've hurt him.

He wasn't quite sure what sparked the idea for him to do this, or even if it was even a good one to try. Link put a hand to her cheek and leant forward, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

No, he definitely did not find it weird...

Midna didn't back away or evade, nor did she say anything about it. There was something that said she was either transfixed by his action, or she was going to allow it to happen. Her eyes just drooped all of a sudden, until they closed.

Their lips lined up, and slowly came to meet. His were cool and rough while hers were warm and soft, although there was something else he felt... it was strange, he could not even begin to describe the little extra tang she had.

It started out simple, and very gentle. Though it did start to grow, as their lips pressed firmer and massaged more feverishly together than before.

Link's other hand cupped her other cheek, so now he held her tiny head completely. She did the same to him, only her small hands could merely hold a portion of his.

His head started to turn, but then he bumped the bridge of his nose on the fused shadow she wore as a helmet.

With the light and moist smack of their lips as they broke the kiss, they dreamily stared at each other. Link hadn't taken his hands from her little round face, but she had taken hers from him.

‑

"Was that okay?"

She smiled lightly to his whisper of concern.

-Yes... just let me remove this, though.-

With a light flick of her hands, the fused shadow took off from her head. A few feet above them, it twisted into a dark purple void and disappeared in a second.

Link was looking up, amazed even though he'd seen things like that happen before. His gaze was brought back down by her hands on his cheeks.

Midna's long orange hair was tied back in a ponytail. There was a very pretty glow to her eyes. She was beautiful, no doubt about it.

He had to kiss her again.

Link was going to lean in, but Midna stopped his advance with a hand to his chest.

"Is there something wrong?"

-I'm not a bother to you, am I? I mean, the way I am... this cursed body I'm in. Does it not put you off in any way...?-

Link had been shaking his head since she started to speak.

"In any way, shape or form... you do not bother me at all."

There was a gentle glimmer in her eyes. As an all of a sudden outburst, she chuckled in her usual manner.

-I guess I should have realised and not been so stupid as to ask such a thing, now that I think about it. You wouldn't have kissed me in the first place if it troubled you.-

Link smiled, and he made her blush by giving her an Eskimo kiss, and then pressing his lips against her forehead.

"You're a wonderful person, Midna. I'm lucky to be the one who gets to travel along with you."

-No,- Midna shook her head to refuse his words. –I am the lucky one. Without you, I wouldn't even have gotten this far. Without you, I would have...-

As her voice lowered into sadness, Link knew it was the thought of her near death experience. To help raise her spirits in turn for what she said to him, he said.

"Would you mind if I gave you another kiss now? It's your lips... they've left such a wonderful taste in my mouth."

A light smile flickered on her face.

‑

-Thank you... but...- Her voice was serious. She placed her hands on his cheeks. -... No matter what we do, I don't want you forgetting about that young girl. You are both very lucky to have each other. You are still going to go to her after we find the Mirror, and then you are going to give her a real porking to remember. Understood?-

"Right," Link chuckled.

They both leaned in and kissed, and now Midna reached around his head and slid her fingers under his hat. Grabbing a few strands of his hair was the best she could do to secure a good hold on him.

Link had a hand on her back, and the other was at the back of her head. Her hair was very smooth.

Her tongue tried to snake its way into his mouth, wriggling along his lips. Midna knew of the French kiss, because she had seen him do it before. Link was very willing, and opened up for her.

There was that taste again. It was spreading into his mouth and filling like a cup of water. It was a lovely sensation.

The two kissed for so long, they had lost all track of time. There were minor breaks for air, but then it just continued.

Midna was kneeling on his thighs, and although it sounded awkward it was not bad at all for Link. Her body was mysteriously lightweight. Her left knee shifted, and it bumped something below his waist.

An agitated groan on Link's part interrupted their kiss. This made her worry, because she had just remembered where they were. Was he hit by something, she thought, or had the sun gotten to him...?

No, it was neither of those. She looked down to where her feet were, and she could see the tented bulge below his waist.

"Midna...?"

He had no idea what she had seen, until his eyes dropped to his lap. So she had noticed... what was she going to do now?

Midna started to squat on his lap, and put her hand on the hard lump. The reaction she got from him was another groan, and even a bodily shiver. She then put her other hand on it.

There was a slight colour change to her cheeks. With no objections from him, or any movements to stop her, she made her way through the layers of his clothes. Rolling up the tunic, undoing his belt and the cord of his trousers... fairly soon, his erection was free and standing proud.

'I made him this way...'

-... Would you like me to take care of this, for you?-

Her usually steady voice had a slight quiver to it. She held it halfway down from the top, able to get her hand halfway around it.

‑

There was a very strained look on Link's face. He did not how she meant or wanted to take care of this, because it would be far too big for her to take in. In fact, he didn't know where she would put it...

A stray strand of her orange hair fell to her brow, and she tucked it back behind her long ear. Her hand slowly moved up to the head of his penis and her index finger tip gently smoothed around the tip in a small circular motion, spreading the leaking sticky substance all ready present to cover it like a thin layer of film. A tense tremble of his body and a throb of his erection occurred after her warm breath lightly brushed the skin.

Link hadn't needed to answer the question she'd laid out for him before, because his body told her everything she needed to know itself. He could say no, but it would be a lie that his body had given away.

A dribble of pre cum rolled down the head like a tear from a crying eye.

The way her tongue innocently licked that very trail may not seem like much, but Link found the need to dig his fingers into the hot sand where he sat. The rough grains between his fingers worked better for him than gritting his teeth or biting down on his lip. He had never received fellatio before, and little did he know that Midna hadn't done a thing like this before in her life either.

She closed her eyes, opened her mouth with a light breath, and set her lips around the upper half of the bulbous head. From there she paused to switch breathing to through her nose, taking only long, shaky breaths. She was going to have to play this by ear.

Keeping what she had inside her mouth, Midna made her tongue spiral around and around the head. With every circulation, there was the wet squelch of her saliva.

"This feels good," Link complimented, sounding like he was holding his breath.

She was very glad to her that from him, because she didn't want to be doing anything wrong. It was feeling good for her too, and preferred to carry on with it rather than stopping to tell him that.

With a little more bravery, she flicked her tongue around once more and took in the entire head.

This drew a sharp breath from Link.

Midna changed tact and started to gently suck. There was the continuous squelch of her saliva on the hot skin of the head, and a squeaky moan every few seconds on her part. After a minute of the same thing, it didn't even feel like it was half what either of them truly deserved, and so she sucked him fairly harder.

The hardness in her mouth tensely pulsated and trembled, and yet he was nowhere near his climax yet.

She opened her eyes partially to see how far down it looked to his hilt. From this angle, it was like she was staring straight down out of a castle tower's window, and his shaft was the towering stone cylinder.

Midna closed her eyes, and with a long muffled moan she pushed herself down and took more of his penis into her mouth.

Link choked, and brought his hands to her small head. He put his palms on the sides and massaged the back of her head with tense fingers. Her silky smooth hair felt almost like the same kind of velvet softness her mouth encased around him had, he thought as his fingers combed through the locks.

Midna's teeth only lightly bumped over the veins and the blood vessels of his erection as she continued down; stopping only to be sure she could take it. Every time that happened, another moan would from emanate her.

"Please... don't push yourself too hard," Link said, trembling with his words. "If you can't go so far... then don't try to."

Her hands were gripping the thick shaft around the bottom half. On occasion, she would give him a few quick rough tugs. Midna came to a halt, just over halfway down. What was in her mouth was making a lump on her left cheek.

Comfortably, this was the full amount she could take in. If she were to really push herself, then there should be no doubt that she could take in some more. As she had no experience, and Link requested her not to for her own sake, she wasn't going to go for it. Save that for next time...

Link trained his eyes on Midna's downturned countenance, and the visual stimulation he received was unbelievable. She looked astoundingly adorable from the angle, especially with her misty half closed eyes and the hot red tinge lining across her cheeks.

Every inch she managed to cover was stained in her saliva, which dribbled down the shaft as she slowly pulled back up to the head. She let out a squeaky moan with an intake of oxygen through her nostrils, and then pushed herself back down the shaft to the same point she reached before. Again, her hands gently tugged around the base for extra stimulus.

After she repeated the same slow movement an extra eight times, she felt like she could do a bit more in terms of speed. That's how he would like it, she imagined, because he would always treat Agitha to acts with such vigorous haste behind the penetrations. There was no harm in doing it.

Midna had to gradually build up the speed at first, until she found the right moment to start going and the most comfortable way to do it. With her head sliding back and forth along his length at speed, her ears were treated to the choked coughs and groans of satisfaction to the one receiving.

"This is amazing... Midna... you won't believe how good you are making me feel right now."

And he wouldn't believe how good this felt for her, to know that she was bringing him such immense pleasure. She kept on going without the mind to stop.

The way he groaned her name every couple of seconds drove her on. Midna wanted to hear more from him. She pushed herself harder until she could practically sense the moment he was to climax.

That did take a while until the build up had started. Five minutes it could have been, but it felt like an entire day had unnoticeably flown by them.

Link's hands dug back into the sand, clutching anything with tense fingers. He hadn't taken his eyes from Midna's cute face, while his resembled someone in agony.

‑

"Ah... Midna!"

It was a warning. He was about to let himself go.

Less than a second before, Midna stopped halfway. Her hands were right up by her mouth, still around the shaft, as if she was trying to stop something from falling out.

The first shot of his ejaculation fired into her mouth after the pulsation of his erection, hitting the back of her throat in an instant. Five more thick spurts followed in long hot, gooey successions, feeling almost like she was swallowing a raw egg.

Link's chest puffed in and out with his heavy breaths, and his flushed cheeks gave him the look of someone who had caught the sun.

Midna found herself trembling as she slowly pulled up from his penis. She seemed unable to make her lower jaw close up, as it hung open. A thick white glutinous string connected between the tips of his erection to her mouth arced down to the ground, as she hovered around the head. Her breath was heavy, too.

He was spent, evident from the gradual softening of his unclean member. Midna held it with her hands, watching it down.

She was brought to look up to him, as he merely touched her cheeks with the tips of his fingers from both hands. She blushed more. His eyes were sparkling with love.

"I... really, I don't know what to say other than thank you."

-That's all I need to hear,- She replied quietly, letting go of his member.

Midna crawled up onto his lap, and sat on it sideways in a bridal style position. With her impish smile, she snuggled up to him.

-That was actually quite fun, Link. We should do it more often.-

Not hearing any reply, but knowing he was hesitating to speak, she sent up a glance.

-You know, what just happened between us wasn't a one off. If that young girl can give herself to you for collecting her bugs, then I can give myself to you for helping me out on what is really my quest.-

"You wish to... keep this up?"

He sounded quite happy about the prospect, a fact which delighted Midna. With her index finger, she childishly tickled the underneath of his chin.

-Yes, I do wish to keep it up. Anytime you need me, you can just ask and I'll give it to you.-

Halfway through her words, Link had leant in and hugged her in his strong arms. Her body felt so good in his embrace.

Midna chuckled in her usual manner, loving his hold, and swung her arms around his neck.

-Of course, you may now be wondering what I can offer you... and I'm guessing that you think it isn't much... but I'll have you know, you're going to be in for a wonderful surprise.-

Leaving him with that to think about, they broke the embrace. Midna rose up from his lap, and Link stood from the ground with a hold on his trousers. He dressed and tidied himself up a bit, and made a check on all of his equipment.

Midna was scanning her eyes around in all directions. The surrounding area of ruins was just as they'd entered.

Feeling fresher than he was before he'd arrived, Link stretched his body.

-Remember, I did say anytime,- She repeated in a whisper, smiling to Link over her shoulder. –And don't forget, straight after this, you are still going to go and see that young girl...-

Her last words lingered in the air as she vanished into his shadow.

With what felt like the weight of the world taken off his shoulders and replaced by a fierce determination, Link bravely set forth on the sandy path to the Arbiter's Grounds entrance.

...

...

...

"Oh boy, I cannot believe this. Zelda, it has been ages since we have seen each other last! I am so happy that you've come along to my Castle to see me here!"

Agitha's over boiling excitement made Zelda's gorgeous lips curl up into a smile. She did love coming to see her friend, because she was always just like a ray sunshine that brightened up your day no matter what concerns you may carry or how heavy they burdened.

"Would you like some more tea?"

Agitha had the pot in her hand already, tilting the spout into Zelda's teacup.

"Yes please, thank you," She nodded to the sweet girl.

She poured away, and the mist of steam rose up along with the fine tasting scent.

These two had known each other since they were very young, through the connection their parents had. Agitha would visit the castle often, and that secured them as very close friends when they would head out to the castle's grand gardens to pick flowers and search for bugs. Their relationship had only grown stronger since then, and they would arrange tea parties every weekend.

Recent events had caused a slight disruption on their meetings, which is why Agitha was so happy to see her more than usual. And although she could sense the younger girl was concerned about her current appearance, she knew that she wouldn't ask after it out of politeness.

Zelda had retained her normal features like her slender and elegant figure and her unmatchable beautiful countenance, which had been described as something as one of the great marvels of the ‑

world amongst the people, and reached ears across the globe prompting travellers to cross thousands of miles any way they can to try and catch a glimpse of this legendary Princess.

What she hadn't retained was her usual skin tones. Her entire body paraffin pale like someone who had seen the worst nightmare imaginable, and was so traumatised by it they were forever stained with fright. Her hair wasn't its usual colour other, having changed from its gorgeous brunette to a more pearly white. Even her dress, which was the exact same style she'd always worn, was now different, being as dark as the blackest shadows.

This was the unforeseen result after she had passed half of her power unto the Twili, Midna, to save her life. The slight change to her appearance was due to the heavy loss of magic.

"This tea is absolutely delicious, Agitha. It tastes very sweet, and gentle. What variety of leaves did you say you made it with?"

Agitha lowered the China cup from her lovely lips and after she had taken a sip from it. The steam rising from the hot liquid wavered as she lightly breathed out with contentment for the taste.

"They were called Longjing leaves, I believe. I haven't ever used them before, but I had heard they were some of the finest varieties available."

Across the table from her and staring down into the teacup like it was filled with priceless jewels, Zelda let the aromatic mist rise up and brush over her beautiful countenance. She even spent some time inhaling, it was that good.

"Longjing leaves... I heard they were very hard to come by, because the only place they naturally grow would be out to the Far East, well beyond the borders of Hyrule. How did you manage to come across these leaves? Was it from a travelling merchant at our market?"

It was common for traders from all over the country and even from around the world to congregate to the famous marketplace of Hyrule Castle's town. The various wares unusual or rare to the people of Hyrule, ranging from foodstuff to clothes and ornaments, were always the most popular and in demand purchases.

Agitha shook her head.

"To be honest, I do not have a clue where they were bought from, or from whom. A friend of mine bought these for me just a few days ago."

"That is extraordinary... perhaps, if you would be so kind, you could ask your friend if they could collect some for me, as well? Even we have trouble getting a hold of leaves of this grade."

Agitha's toes were on their tips, her feet twisting side to side in half circles as if she was stubbing out a flick of burning ash which had leapt from a fireplace onto the carpet.

"That should be no problem at all. He said he didn't have any difficulty in getting some on his journeys."

"He?"

‑

The little mention of a 'he' sparked Zelda's interest in the matter. She knew of some of the other friends Agitha had, but didn't know she had any male friends. Was this a recently acquainted friendship?

Agitha nodded animatedly.

"Yes, that's right. He's a new close friend of mine, who I met almost a month ago," What she was to say next, would make Zelda suddenly drop her teacup. "His name is Link, and he is the nicest boy I have ever met!"

Green tea spilled onto the tablecloth. Agitha's eyes widened in panic, and pushed her chair back to stand. She grabbed some of the napkins on the tray and pushed them onto the runaway streams of hot water heading for the edges of the table.

Zelda's hand came up to her mouth, expressing her clumsiness with a gasp.

"I am so very sorry, that was very clumsy of me!"

"That's okay," Agitha laughed. "I surprised it was not me this time who spilled the tea. Perhaps the clumsiness has worn off me and gotten to you now?"

She always did see the funny side of things. Zelda tried to help with some napkins, but Agitha insisted that she had it all under control and asked she step back from the table while she took care of it.

Even at this time, Zelda didn't want the conversation they held to be lost. Just how close was she and Link...?

"So this Link... how did you two meet?"

"Well," She started to say, having stopped the spread and moving the cups and plates back onto the tray. "You see all the new butterflies and grasshoppers I have, don't you? All the ones in gold? He was the one who brought them to me."

Zelda was nodding, and needed more information. Although her mind nagged her to get the most important answers right now, she refused to hassle her friend in such a way.

By the time Agitha finished with a quick clear up of the table, she reached out for Zelda's right hand. Once it was taken, she led her friend to the back of the house where her two-seated bergere sofa and four tier bookshelf stood.

They sat down together, on the edge, angled forty five degrees to almost face each other. That is where their conversation continued.

"He must be very kind to bring you all of them, because they live out in such dangerous places. Or, did you tell him you had some kind of a reward waiting for him if he got them...?"

That sounded a lot better in her head. The question was almost an accusation of bribery, rather than the lightly probing comment she hoped.

Luckily, Agitha hadn't noticed.

"Well, I... Uh..."

She would have gladly answered it, but then she remembered exactly what the 'reward' was. Her cheeks turned vermillion, giving the game away that it was something more than money or a trinket.

Zelda felt a tense pull in her chest, but tried her best not to show it on her face.

She had and she hadn't met Link before. She had, because he was the one with Midna back at the tower. She hadn't, because he was in the cursed form of a wolf. She had, because she had seen his human form in her prophetic dreams. She hadn't, because she had never met in real life in his human form.

A light tinge of pink crept across her cheeks. Zelda had foreseen that Link would save their world, and that he would become her lover and eventual husband. That was all because she had fallen for him, just from seeing him in her dreams. But if something was happening between him and Agitha... what would become of her love for him?

"I... gave him something special."

Agitha said with a pleasant faraway look in her eyes.

"What was it?"

Zelda asked in a dreary whisper. She hadn't noticed that, either.

In an almost outrageously un-thought out way, Agitha announced the very thing she gave him as a reward with pride.

"I gave him my body, so he could do whatever he wants with me!"

Zelda clamped a hand to her mouth as if to stop herself from choking out a scream. She trembled entirely. Even a small tear trickled from her left eye.

Agitha's honesty could be brutal, sometimes.

"Y-you... gave him..."

And now Agitha noticed something was wrong with her. Her entire jovial visage was wiped clean to a state of worry, as she tried to take a hold of Zelda's hands.

The older Princess half turned away.

"Y-you... and Link..."

Her voice quaked with a heartbroken sadness, and choked up with tears. This was almost enough to bring Agitha to tears, herself.

"Zelda, Zelda!" She was trying to get her to look at her, but it was to no avail. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

‑

"N-no... no, no..." She shook her head, more furiously than she had ever done before. "No, I... I am just so happy for you, that is all."

"Don't you think I can't tell the difference between someone being happy and sad?" Agitha frowned. "I can read human emotions too. I'm not just a bug freak."

The way she spat the label most people around town had stuck to her, made Zelda freeze up and look down with glossy and misted up eyes. She had never been angry in such a way before, let alone spoke the insult that had been thrown at her.

With such an amazing control of her own emotions, she had gone to nonchalant within a few seconds as if her previous little outburst never happened.

"You know Link, don't you?"

Zelda didn't answer. She was gazing down and gnawing on her lip in a troubled way.

"Well, do you or don't you? You wouldn't be so upset if you didn't know him."

"Yes," She quietly sobbed. "I do know him."

"And for how long have you known him? Is it years, months, days...?"

The stern determination to get to the bottom of this was amazing. Zelda knew why that was, and it was simply this: Agitha did not ever want to see her best friend cry.

"A little over a month," She said quietly, still with tears rolling from her eyes.

"And you love him, don't you? This is what it is all about? You're sad because you love him, whilst he and I..."

Asking that received the final nod of Zelda's head, in an almost ashamed way. There was a moment of silence to follow.

That was until there was a real explosive light of excitement in Agitha's big blue eyes.

"Ahhhh, that is just so wonderful! Zelda, I am so happy for you!"

Was this some sort of cruel sarcasm, or a way to really rub the point that she had him first into her wounded heart? No, this was genuine happiness for a friend.

Agitha hooked her arms over Zelda's neck, and gave her a very tight hug. Being pulled into it, and generally not having the strength to do much, Zelda had no idea what to do with her hands. For simplicity, she just loosely held them around Agitha's waist.

"He could be stopping by this afternoon, so you will just have to tell him the news!"

'He's... stopping by?'

Zelda was a little more troubled by that. How would she think about explaining how she got here to him... and how weak she felt having given over half her power away to Midna? Oh yes, there was ‑

also the young Twili to consider also... remembering her boisterousness, she knew Midna wasn't going to stop pressing for answers.

"Agitha, you... and he... will that not-"

"Now, now," Agitha said as she pulled away, pointing her finger at Zelda's chin. "You don't have to worry about Link and I. I told you that I was only giving myself to him as a reward, not as a contract that makes him purely my own. If you want him because you are in love with him, than I shall gracefully bow down, step aside and-"

"Don't say that," Zelda suddenly stopped her. She hadn't stopped crying as of yet, but her voice was now firmer. "I don't want you to give up on your happiness just for me. That would be selfishness on my part."

"No it wouldn't. It would be selfish if I didn't let you have the one you love."

This argument could have gone on until the very end of time. Zelda wouldn't let her give up that easy, and Agitha wouldn't let her go without her man.

"Listen, it is not the right thing for you to do. I can... I can leave you be," Zelda wanted this conversation to end right now. She stared down at her own hands, on her lap, like someone who had lost the world.

Agitha knew this wasn't going to resolve quickly. That was until a wild idea, wilder than anything she had ever had cross her mind, suddenly formed in her head. They could both be happy, if...

"I shall keep him then," She said, taking Zelda's hands and tightly pressing them between her own. "And so shall you."

One last tear fell as she glanced up rather quickly.

"Pa...Pardon?"

A devious smile never known to appear on the young girl's face emerged.

"The two of us, we share him. That way, neither of us would be sad, right?"

Zelda was so unsure, that her body started to shiver in a whole new way. What could she be feeling now...?

Agitha's right hand rose up to her cheek, and with a gentle circular movement she caressed her pale skin. It made her feel strange, almost nervous. Like a spell was being placed upon her. She watched the tip of her small pink tongue slowly run along the bottom and top of her lips.

Zelda's lips trembled as she leaned back an inch. What was Agitha doing, leaning forward and bringing her face so close with dreamy, half closed eyes and puckering lips?

She didn't even realise the moment when Agitha's hand slipped to the nape of her neck. She sat frozen, eyes as wide in shock as they could be, as the moistly licked up lips from the younger girl closed the breath away gap and came into contact with her own. She was receiving a kiss, her first kiss, from the one person she never would have expected...

"Don't you like this?"

Agitha asked after only a second of contact. She was still there, head tilted to the side and lips millimetres away.

"I..."

"Zelda..." Agitha spoke in a whisper, although not entirely full of the confidence she thought she had, and she didn't even move from her position. She was practically talking into Zelda's mouth. "I think if we are going to share him... we should also... I mean, we may as well..."

"But we are both-" Zelda's mind had gone blank, just like that. What she intended to say completely vanished mid speech, yet she hadn't a clue why. Perhaps she didn't really believe in what she was about to say, and this was her body's way of saying just get on with it.

No movement or words between the two could have been enough to make this situation feel awkward or tense, but it never felt that way.

"Yes..."

She closed her eyes, and kissed Agitha in return. It was the first few seconds she began to question herself on why she originally thought of this as something strange or wrong, because it didn't feel that way. It felt awfully pleasant, and greater than she could have ever imagined.

It seemed Agitha had experience, and therefore had the obvious advantages over her. The uncertainty of whether to kiss harder or faster, or whether it would be right to fold her arms around her neck or simply leave them where they were bugged her. She'd best follow her friend's lead, that way not ending up looking a fool.

Both of Agitha's hands came up and held her cheeks, just like she was holding a globe in her hands, and the massaging of her lips were becoming more and more heated. Neither of them could excuse a light-hearted and pleasured moan to express their enjoyment of the exchange.

Maybe it was more foolish to assume that it wasn't right to put your arms around your partner's neck, Zelda thought. Agitha was more or less doing it. Zelda slipped one hand around to the back of her head, while the other loosely held her down at the waist.

It went further than Zelda had anticipated.

Agitha's hand had landed on her breast, and she was slowly pushed down onto her back. The kiss was neither broken nor interrupted during the movement. The smaller girl crawled over her, hiking up her dress skirt to get a leg over and straddle Zelda's waist, and pressed down into her chest with her own to squash smaller soft breasts to soft breasts.

The bug Princess' mouth ripped away from her friend's lips, and with an almost possessed glaze in her blue eyes, she licked along the top row of her teeth and leant back down an extended loud sigh of satisfaction. One of her hands had moved to Zelda's shoulder, and the other was pressed against the opposite side of the neck she had buried her face into.

Their bodies where pressed very tightly together now.

Zelda's eyes had rolled back. Moisture had formed at the corners, which would blur her vision anyway as she had no means to wipe it away. That was despite her hands being free to move wherever, but they found it best around the back of the smaller girl to grip clumps of dress just below a set of butterfly ornamental wings.

Her breath had gone very shallow and short, not to mention going straight into Agitha's ear, and hiked up with a squeaky moan after every nibble or suckle on the fine skin of her neck.

What was that hot feeling building up around her stomach? And why, she wondered with a hazy mind, was there a damp sensation between her legs?

"Am I making you feel good, Zelda?"

Agitha nibbled on her ear and whispered all manner of things. She had even begun to grind her hips into her friend beneath, as if to prove how serious and how far she wanted to go with this.

The young bug princess was rewarded with a hoarse sigh carrying a yes.

"That's wonderful... but I'm going to go further to make you feel even better than this. So just lie back..."

"What will you do to me?"

Zelda asked very much like she was being tortured for treason, and yet her voice held a shivering excitement.

"A few tricks I picked up from Link... Although I must tell you that I will not be as good as he. Think of this as a preparation, so you will not need to feel nervous when he performs them on you later."

The heat between her legs grew even more intense at the mere thought of the handsome warrior being with her to do such naughty things to her body. She trembled in such a delightful way.

"Are you nervous, yourself? About us doing this...?"

Zelda asked to see if she reflected the exact emotions within her. Agitha gave her reply in the form of a slow nod and the halt of her grinds.

"But then... you are my best friend, and I trust you more than anyone else. To do this and to have the opportunity to share a wonderful person like Link with you, I know this will only lead to greater things."

Agitha sat up on her stomach, straddling, and posed another question.

"Now, then, will this dress of yours be as awkward to get off as mine? Lacings at the back can be such a nightmare at times."

Her sweet laughter contagiously passed onto Zelda.

"There's only way we can find that out," She responded, and untied the first small gold fastening on her sleeveless over vest.

That came off easily, along with the necklace and dark metal shoulder pads. The long black dress beneath was much like a spaghetti strapped article worn around summer seasons, except it had lacings around the lower back.

Joining hands and lacing their fingers, Agitha helped her roll over onto her front like she was outside looking to catch the sun on her back.

Zelda's long hair white hair was very nicely braided at the back, and had to be brushed aside as it was in the way of the knots keeping the dress tied. The dress was low cut, so there was much of Zelda's moon pale back to see.

Agitha slipped a long glove off her hands, and with her bare fingertips she traced down the valley of her spine. As if she had given off a spark of electricity through her hands, the touch was enough to make the princess beneath bite into the cushion and clutch at fabric. What made her so suddenly gasp as if ice had been rubbed at the small of her back, was the follow up of a tongue riding smoothly down south from the nape of her neck.

At this time, the knots had been undone.

"Perfect," Agitha whispered proudly. The laces opened up to go lower, and the waistband of Zelda's lacy black knickers could just about be reached.

Zelda's head rose up, and she looked back over her bare shoulder. Her expression read worry, only because Agitha had stopped for a time to simply breathe over the area just opened to her. She thought there was something wrong, but everything was as Agitha had described. Perfect.

With an impish glint in her eyes, Agitha used her teeth to bite the waistband of Zelda's underwear. She tugged up on it like a dog chewing its master's slippers, making the article ride up so far it not only ran up the crack Princess' to an almost uncomfortable degree, but also tightened around her precious area at the front, riding up into that.

"Agitha! Agitha, no!"

Zelda cried with protest, although she hardly made an effort to actually stop her. She then got the feeling that she had gotten wetter from this, all from the constriction.

"Yes, you are right," She replied, chewing the waistband with her perfect teeth. "The front would be a much better spot."

Agitha rolled Zelda back over, which was amazing considering her smaller and weaker form. She had one leg off the sofa, to make sure she wouldn't fall from it. A hugely noticeable hint of great pleasure shone in her eyes, now that her friend's blushing added a beautiful shade to her face.

"Let's get this off me, first," Agitha indicated her own dress and leant forward so Zelda could reach around the back. Zelda's fingers didn't fumble like expected, because she looked like she could barely keep her mind straight in her current situation.

Agitha's dress came off quickly, and like Zelda she still wasn't in a state of full undress. She still had her fashionable corset, her very sexy white knickers which matched Zelda's in terms of design and those wonderful thigh high socks.

She took out the two scrunchy's holding up her ponytails to let her hair down, and now that it was free to flow long she shook her head from side to side to exaggerate that. With her golden tresses un-groomed like this, she had a wild look added to her gorgeous visage.

Zelda swallowed hard, hard enough that Agitha's ears easily picked it up. The younger princess had a smile across her rosy face that was far more devilish than innocently sweet.

"Let's continue on, shall we?"

Zelda arched and moaned when the young girl's teeth nibbled on the side of her neck after she dropped down on top of her. They could feel the heat from each other's breasts as they tenderly squashed together. Her hands held onto Agitha's shoulders, neither pulling nor pushing the girl in any direction.

Agitha slipped the straps of Zelda's shoulders, following along down the right side of her neck with many little light kisses. It was on the deltoid she stopped and attached her lips to kiss and suck the area, not moving on until she had made the spot red.

Zelda's left hand slipped to the back of Agitha's head, gently pressing down as she moaned from the treatment she was receiving. It was all of a sudden that the bug princess pulled away, and in a single tug with her hands she had pulled the top of Zelda's dress down to her stomach. The force she used could have ripped the dress, which was what made the movement somewhat skilful.

Made nervous by the wild, intent gaze upon her now bare chest, Zelda's first reflex was to cover up. That was made difficult by the impossible strength of Agitha that kept her hands pinned down to the cushions by the wrists. And that wasn't all, because there was a wet formation between the younger girl's legs that soaked onto her own stomach.

It was the sight of Zelda's breasts, beautifully shaped and sized to fit her figure perfectly, that made Agitha so wet. Much like her own they weren't as big as average, but then they weren't as small as hers. They looked so plump though, and the nipples reacted to the open air and the stare upon them by hardening.

Zelda bit down on her lip and winced. For someone in her position, this was very embarrassing.

A single drip of saliva splashed down on the tip of the left bud, from the mouth hanging agape over it.

Pursing her lips like she was going to whistle, a long concentrated breeze left her lips and brushed down over the wet nipple. There was no other reaction expected than the one that came, as Zelda's body shuddered terribly from the chill sent through her sensitive bud, and she cried out respectively.

'Not yet,' Agitha thought, leaning back to sit up again. She enticingly wiped her palms up her own sides, until they reached and cupped her own small breasts. A single tug and the lace fell loose on her corset. It was a simple pull and the corset opened up, and dropped off her back. She felt like a caterpillar breaking from its cocoon to become a beautiful butterfly.

It was now Zelda's turn to have a watery mouth. The sight of her friend's naked upper body was very stimulating, and the way she snaked down like a wild cat stealthily approaching its prey suited the look in her eyes.

Zelda tightly wrapped her arms around Agitha as she fully lay over her, pressing her body right up against her. The skin on skin, squashed breast to breast contact was a far greater sensation than either of them had anticipated. Just lying there like this together, gently rubbing against one another could have gone on for hours if they weren't so eager to go further already.

There was time for another kiss to extend this position at least.

The pink tongue slipped into Zelda's mouth. This was an unexpected move, as she hadn't heard or learnt this technique before. She thought it was wonderful though, and followed the lead of her friend's dancing tongue.

Warm breath of satisfaction brushed over Zelda's face after the kiss ended, and both tongues poked out as if expecting more. A thin transparent string connected them from tip to tip.

Zelda's body jerked in surprise. She hadn't noticed until now that Agitha's hand had slid the dress further down, to find the other side of her black knickers. They had ridden down far enough, and tightly hugged her area to give her cameltoes.

Agitha squeezed the labia's together with her thumb and index finger, rocking a cry from Zelda's lips, and pushed a finger inside despite the material blocking the way.

Inside it was soft, squidgy and very wet. The indecent noises made from a simple poke of the finger rung in both their elf like ears.

"Agitha, please don't do that! Those noises..."

Agitha's lips curved into a smile. Zelda sounded just like her when Link first did this to her.

"It feels so good, doesn't it?" She teased in a whisper. "And the noises... they are so embarrassing, aren't they? Don't they just make you feel... like the fire inside won't stop burning until your body explodes?"

"Yes!"

Zelda arched and cried, after a set of teeth roughly bit down on her nipple and an extra finger pushed further inside her.

The resistance of the underwear was no longer a problem after the front was hooked out and held with her thumb, and the index and middle finger slipped into the wet, tight pink tunnel with ease. A routine of pumping, twisting and rubbing motions caressed the inner tunnels.

Alongside the treatment her lower body was receiving, Zelda's breasts were victim to an oral assault. Nips, bites and chews were the majority of attacks on both her hard nipples. It was so surprising that, while she seemed to be well experienced in the way she done this, Agitha was merely being an untaught copycat of Link.

The taste of Zelda's skin, her nipples and the flesh of her breast, was very different to Link's. This flesh was smooth, sweet and hot against the rough, salty and cold texture of his. However much difference there may be, if asked which she preferred she could not choose between either in a million lifetimes.

Defiant to the ache of her wrist from all the thrusting with her fingers, Agitha carried on rubbing Zelda's pink flesh with extra vitality. And her nips had turned to suckles, and the occasional addition of a rough tug.

Crying to the Goddesses' in the heavens through eyes fogged from moisture, Zelda reached back and grasped the armrest above her head. Her inner walls tightly constricted around the fingers penetrating her. Her first climax stained the hand and fingers driving inside her and reduced her to a form of never ending trembles.

That was all ignored however, because Agitha wasn't ready to stop yet. Pleased that she managed to bring on her friend's first orgasm, she shifted further up and covered her mouth with her own without breaking the motion of her hand.

Hot wet lips massaged together in a blazingly eager way, and tongues lashed at each other like angry beasts in a duel. The heat and sweat of their bodies raised the temperature of the room, and threatened to bond their sticky skin together.

An energetic five minutes of this ended with another hard climax, and one very limp limbed Princess.

Flushed and tired after such an experience, Zelda didn't think she would be able to sit up again for another hour or day. Out of breath gasps and wheezes filled the air, courtesy of both participants.

"Ah... my... my..."

Whatever Zelda wanted to say was soon given up on. She put her forehead to Agitha's, who was crawled over her, and she closed her weary eyes.

The taste in Agitha's mouth from the kiss just ended was nice, and she hoped the taste would be more delectable with the addition of the nectar covering her fingers. There was only an inch distance between their lips, so when her hand came up to her mouth some of the wetness rubbed on to Zelda's lips.

"What's that...?"

Zelda was about to ask about the sweet taste that touched her lips when she opened her eyes to see her friend happily sucking on her own fingers. That made her blush because she knew where that hand had been and therefore knew what was covering it came from her.

She couldn't deny that the taste was something special, no matter where it came from.

Some trailed down the back of her hand. Wanting another taste, she took a lick.

Agitha wasn't in the least bit surprised at this. She too enjoyed her own taste and would often ask for a share after Link brought it out of her.

Not to be greedy, she passed her hand to Zelda. It was taken, and dutifully licked clean.

"You have a very sweet taste," Agitha said, rubbing Zelda's lower lip with the edge of her wet finger. "It tastes slightly different to mine. Would you like to try it?"

‑

Zelda nodded. If Agitha claimed to be not as good as Link, she secretly couldn't wait for him to show up!

"You're tired, so I'll... let you lie back, and leave the hard work to me."

Agitha got up on her knees, stepped over Zelda and off the sofa. She took a step away and hooked her thumbs over her panty waistline, pushing them down and kicking them away. A sexy stroll back to the sofa and a mischievous smile was then followed by a step over, so she had one leg off the sofa and the other knelt by Zelda's opposite shoulder.

Not sitting but keeping all her weight up, Agitha's very own wet entrance was directly above Zelda's mouth, merely inches away. She gave a nonchalant smile to her friend down below, who looked almost terrified.

"I know you think you won't be very good at this, but whether you are or not would not bother me in the least whichever way. So please, don't look so worried. All you have to do is lick me."

Words caught in her throat, Zelda couldn't warn her of lack of confidence to do this. However, she knew full well that at some point she would have to. Closing her eyes tight, she stuck her tongue out and waited for Agitha to lower down to a more easily reachable height.

The first couple of dabs against Agitha's pink flesh with her tongue were innocently testing. The third lingered for longer, like it was adjusting to the texture. It was not bad at all. And the scent emanating from was just as good as the taste.

Zelda opened her eyes, and she found herself staring right at it. It was a fantastic view, worthy of a blush on her part. All that brought a concern to her mind now was the blonde tuff of hairs at the top. She was a year older, but she didn't have hair down there yet. Would that discourage Link with her...?

"Hey now," To entice, Agitha dipped down and gently humped Zelda's mouth once. "Go ahead. It's okay."

Putting every other thought aside, Zelda closed her eyes and lapped at the delicious wet flesh. Every time she did so, it sensitively quivered, and her tongue came further coated in the honey sweet nectar. She remembered what Agitha said, about her taste being slightly different, and she was right.

While it was lovely, Agitha's wasn't as tasty as hers.

And now Zelda was in for a surprise. After a minute of licking away, and just brushing over the small pebble that was Agitha's clitoris, she was treated to a sudden flood of syrupy juices. Her eyes bugged out of her head at this, and she could only swallow.

Agitha stepped off of Zelda's face, knelt down beside the sofa, and hugged her friend as she coughed and gasped for some air. Some had gone down the wrong way, but a quick pat on the back helped a treat.

"I'm very sorry about that, but I've been on edge since I finished giving you my fingers," She said as she hugged Zelda's head to her chest. "What you did for me was just enough to tip me over. So, what did you think? Was it nice?"

"Y-yes," Zelda managed to sputter. Her face buried into Agitha's chest.

With a sweet laugh, Agitha made a suggestion.

"Okay then, so I guess it's my turn now. After that, we'll have to discuss a special way to surprise Link..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link charged forward with his sword arm, the left, trailing behind him. With a warlike howl, he rammed the face of his shield directly into his opponent. Thanks to the weight and the force put behind it from the run, there was no way the Dynalfos could keep its footing and consequently fell onto its back.

The lightweight and gloriously powerful Master Sword in his left hand flashed silver as it arced over Link's head. Not even the inch thick metal plate on the giant lizard's head, normally capable of deflecting a direct blow from a heavy double handed club in the hands of a skilled warrior, could take the impact of the blade. Its skull was crushed and the monster was killed where it lay helpless in an instant.

Quick on his toes, he jumped forward over his defeated opponent and twirled in the air. He landed in a defensive stance, shield forward and sword behind him at the ready, and glared at the second Dynalfos.

It didn't approach him, nor did it seem in the least to be phased by the demise of its comrade as the lizard body on the floor disappeared in a puff of purple and black smoke. Its eyes, filled with murderous intent, narrowed with further hatred towards the human as it hissed and growled, and raised its weapon high.

Both Link and the creature charged forward at the exact same time. Having witnessed the previous battle, the lizard fully expected to fall victim to the same tactic used before and tightened its shield arm to reinforce its own defence in the case of a direct shield charge. Unfortunately, it was not what Link had in mind.

Too heavy with its upper body defence, its legs were easily swept from underneath it as Link ducked and sliced at its knees once he passed by. The Dynalfos fell flat out, face and chin sending mud and stone flying as it skidded across the floor, and came to an abrupt end once it crashed into the cave wall with a nasty sounding crunch.

It was one Hell of an impact. The crunch was from all the bones in its neck, all of which shattered once it hit and left it with its head horrifically twisted back. In a puff of black smoke, the body vanished.

Link spun the sword in his hand and replaced it into the sheath over his left shoulder, and slipped his shield onto his back. He dusted off his hands and his tunic, and checked himself over for any injuries he may have sustained.

-Nice work, but don't think the battle is over just yet,- A voice from nowhere in particular cautioned him. –I can still sense that there are at least a couple more of them hiding around here somewhere. Where exactly I can't tell, but they're definitely close by. Keep your guard up and don't get cocky, otherwise neither us nor the person you're looking to save will get out of here in one piece.-

With a little smile, he nodded.

"We'll find them, don't you worry about that. Anyway, I can't die because I promised you that I'd help you find the pieces of the shattered mirror, and my promises aren't easily broken."

Their whole reason for entering this place was to answer a call for help. When trying to leave the desert, he swore he heard a voice on the wind calling directly to him, and following that voice led him into this long winding cave. He didn't know who or even what was calling him, but his heroic nature refused to let him leave without solving the matter of a possible life in danger.

Midna suddenly raised her voice.

-Two more, incoming!-

Another couple of giant lizards dropped down from above. Where these creatures actually came from was a mystery, but not one Link would waste his time and vital energy to work out.

One landed directly in front of him.

A silver arc rose from his back, and sliced straight through the sneaky Dynalfos' guard. With a shrieking bellow as its shield shattered, it leapt back a good five feet to avoid the follow up of Link's attack.

What he didn't see the Dynalfos drop at the time of its leap would be the start of all his troubles for the rest of the night, and the one thing that would put him at a dangerous disadvantage for the rest of this battle.

There was a flash from a small explosion on the floor, bright and blinding that gave the same effect as looking through a powerful scope aimed at the sun, and a loud ear-popping crack. Link, who caught the explosion close up, screamed and slapped his right palm over his eyes as a horrible white light burned his retinas.

It was a Deku nut, a natural but non lethal bomb seed. Used to incapacitate enemies during battle by firing off a flash and a deafening bang once it had been thrown, it was something that could turn the tide of a fight to its user's favour.

And it has proved to have been the very tool that spelt the end of many great warriors' lives, from the confusion and disorientation it brought upon them. Would this prove the same for Link?

A blade sliced diagonally downwards across his back, from the shoulder blade to his hip. It was not a deep slice, but enough to break the skin and leave a scar. Link's body twisted in pain as he cried out.

Another swipe got his right thigh, again only breaking the skin. Blood leaked from both his wounds, sending a spasm of panic throughout the rest of his body. And the scaly, clawed foot of a monster rammed into his abdomen, kicking him hard with the heel.

He fell to one knee with his sword tip jabbed into the ground. He couldn't see, and the pain the explosion brought him wouldn't fade down. All the way down the canal of his ears, there was naught but the high pitched ringing worse than a thousand bells in unison.

There was two Dynalfos' circling him, mocking him with their hissing laughter. With their prey blind and confused, they knew he wouldn't be able to stand and defend himself anymore. As if they thrived off the pain he suffered, found it in some way a pleasure to watch, they just kept their distance until they got bored or their hunger for some human flesh got the better of them.

It wasn't looking good.

-Link! Link!-

Midna called to him in desperation, trying to gain his attention and bring him to his senses.

-Link, you need to get a hold of yourself and listen to me! You've got to stand up. Please, ignore the pain, and stand up. You know what will happen if you don't. Link!-

He was still breathing harshly, and growling through his teeth. Midna's voice wasn't very clear to him, but he did his best to concentrate on her voice. He knew she'd somehow guide him through this.

-Don't give up on me, not right now! Listen, if you take up your sword and pay attention to my directions, just swing it! You can still fight if I tell you where the enemy is!-

He knew she was right. Midna was talking sense to him. He had to bite back the searing agony and get up on his feet. Still unable to hear or see properly, he hadn't heard the angry shrieks of his opponents nor seen their expressions of disbelief.

The Dynalfos behind him stepped in first with its sword raised high.

-Duck left,- Link crouched to his left, avoiding the downwards swing of the sword. –Stab forward!-

With a lot of weight behind his charge, he thrust the sword straight forward. From his angle, he was going straight into the creatures' flank. The resistance going against his push told him that he'd made contact with something and was going through it, and above the ringing in his ears there was the blood curdling screech of a monster in its death throes.

He kept going forward, and toppled to the floor with his enemy. It acted as a meaty cushion for him to land on.

-Behind you! Coming in fast!-

With no time to stay in one place and get his sword out of the fallen enemies' body, he grabbed its chest plate and rolled to his left. The corpse momentarily became a shield, which took the impact of an arcing sword aimed at him.

He rolled all the way away from the body, and spun up on his feet. The ringing in his ears had died down to a hum, but he still only had half his regular hearing capabilities. Unfortunately, his eyes hadn't gotten any better.

The last remaining Dynalfos let out a lizard's cry. Its companion had disappeared in a puff of smoke as it turned to face its blind enemy, who was now without a weapon.

Link slipped the shield off his back and held it in front of him with his right shoulder giving it the full solid stability, and his left hand pressed against it for extra support. This was now his weapon, until he could recover his sword which lay a few feet away.

-Charge forward, drop when I say so. You're in line with the sword, so you should be able to snag it in a roll.-

"Right," Link seemed to shout in his large exhale of breath, with a dark excitement to it. This fight was almost over, and the bastard monsters responsible for the hot numbness to his eyes were all about to be destroyed.

The lizard prepared for its own charge.

-Go! Go now!-

Link burst into a low sprint, following after his shield.

-Drop now!-

He did so after the gap had closed, combat rolled forward and felt the wind brush down his right side. The lizard had taken a swing and missed him. During the roll he managed to grab the handle of his sword, and the final blow was his to deliver.

Unfortunately, that wasn't to happen. As soon as he was on his feet, in a crouch, the lizard's long scaly tail whipped through the air and struck him at the side of the head. The force of the blow tipped him over on to his side, into the dirt like a sack of potatoes.

Sounding as if there were tears being choked back, Midna screamed to him.

The Dynalfos was right on top of him, with the taste of victory and Link's flesh soon to flavour its tongue. Proudly, it stepped forward on its right leg and-

CRACK.

Link had managed to get his right foot up high enough to thrust his heel into the knee of the Dynalfos, breaking its slim leg at the joint from the front in a bout of pure luck.

He may have been down and disorientated, but he was not out. Not to some run-of-the-mill, bottom-rung minion. If it hadn't have stepped forward and put its weight there on that leg, Link would have completely missed the kick and would have been finished.

It collapsed at an awkward forty-five degree angle onto its side, harrowing at the pain of a sudden broken leg, and Link rolled right on top of it. Immediately he pummelled it with his fists, staining his knuckles with a mushy dark red, then wrestled its weapon from its claws and brutally bludgeoned the creature until it wriggled in its painfully diminishing life no more.

All was silent and still. The power drained from his arms and they fell limp with the weapon rolling out from his grip. Blind, deaf and heavily wounded, Link slumped to his side and lay half dead on the floor.

Seconds later, a dull glow of purple highlighted the shadows of darkness creeping over his still form. When it stopped, someone with the size, shape and appearance of a young girl no older than twelve, but with the full features of a woman beyond those years, appeared by his side.

Sadness and panic twisted her beautiful countenance as she hoisted his head onto her lap. Normally, her face would've been half-hidden behind a large stone mask. Since an event earlier on that day, she'd forgone wearing it.

-I'll get you to safety,- She whispered in a racy, tear-choked tone, hunched over and hugged his head between her lap and her chest.

The ponytail which hung down her back let off an orange light once she'd spoken.

…

…

…

Agitha's personal home library was chock-full of books varying in size, length, thickness and age. Some where leather bound, a few were a softer material, and others were hardbacks. Things were kept simple at the start with only two categories, Botany and Entomology, but now she'd created a brand new category for all things concerning herself and that marvellous warrior whom 'owns' her as of recent.

It consisted of written works about love, romance and erotica, both light and heavy, in the formats of novels, encyclopaedias and guides. That category was to expand now that Zelda was on the scene.

The Hylian Princess could barely contain herself as she read one particular book of the new category from cover to cover. It was just so exciting that at some point during this day, she was to take some of these writings off of the page and perform them for real with the man she'd fallen for.

Light from the window allowed her to read the words and study the pictures. She always loved to read books and study the world beyond the castle walls, although the content of those weren't almost as… interesting, as this. They were certainly a new aspect to the world she knew.

"Wait until you read these ones," Agitha said as she came bounding over from the shelves with two more books as thick as wood blocks in her hands. "The content is purely shocking, but worth a go at least."

There wasn't any sign that Zelda had acknowledged what was just said. The book she was reading had enslaved her mind to the content of its saucy text.

Not taking any offence as she knew how intriguing these books are, Agitha placed her recommended pile down next to Zelda so she may look at them once she'd finished. Brushing a hand across her own backside to sweep her long dress to the front of her legs, she took a seat on the edge of the bed and in front of Zelda.

"U-um… what is this word 'fellatio' mean?"

The book was tilted forward and the tip of her index finger placed onto the sentence with that specific word included, as she hoped her friend could see and help decipher it. The word was a common one in the book, but had yet to fully explain the meaning and the exact application in a way she could understand.

"It keeps mentioning this word in the paragraph," Zelda's eyes traced back up the page to find and quote an extract. "'To feel those soft lips around him as she performed fellatio was a greater feeling than any possible wish granted by the heavens could muster'. Is it another word for 'kissing'?"

"Fellatio? Well, it's kind of like kissing, in a way. That's the word for when…" Agitha slowed down when she tried to think of the best and clearest way to explain it. She knew perfectly well Zelda wasn't stupid; however she didn't think she'd understand the meaning in simple words. She thought that because the book her friend was reading had explained the word at the start of the second chapter, and it'd obviously gone right over her head. "…Oh, I know! Wait here for just a second, I'll be right back!"

Agitha hopped off the bed and dashed across the room with her hands keeping the hem of her dress off the floor. In ten seconds she'd returned, holding a big yellow banana she'd collected from the fruit bowl above her head as if it were a flaming torch.

Zelda was quite confused at the spectacle. Was this 'fellatio' word food-based, or had her friend gone mad?

Agitha plonked herself back down on the bed, making the springy mattress wave from the landing. With enthusiasm burning away at her bottom, she waved the banana in front of Zelda's eyes and proceeded with the demonstrative explanation.

"Okay, now imagine this is Link's penis," The abrupt way she said that made Zelda's eyes widen, and added some colour to her pale cheeks. "What I want to do is really make him feel good, so I'm going to stick it in my mouth like so."

Slowly, Agitha took the banana into her agape mouth. There was a silent moment when she watched her friends jaw drop from the corner of her eye. A little smile played on her face after she removed it again.

"S-so that's fellatio," Zelda looked down with shy eyes. "And that will make him feel good?"

"Oh no, no, no… there's a lot more to it than that. Once you've got it in your mouth, you have to do this," Agitha put it back in and moved her head up and down, taking in and letting out inches of saliva-coated banana. "And I think licking works well, too."

"You're not sure?"

Lowering the banana, Agitha smiled sheepishly as she blushed.

"To be honest with you, I haven't actually got round to doing it with him yet. But I do know the techniques from that book, so it should be okay. We can still practice them together and make sure we've got it right."

"But what if…" Zelda's eyes saddened as they transfixed on the banana. "…What if we fail to do it right? Would that make him unhappy, if we could no-"

"I keep telling you, Link is a wonderful, loving person," With the banana still in her hands, Agitha grabbed Zelda by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. The bright, optimistic gleam in her eyes gave her words strength. "It's not the most important thing in the world to him. He's not the kind of shallow, single-minded guy who'd care whether or not we're any good at something like this. Trust me; you don't have to worry about anything, Zelda, because it's all going to be completely fine."

Now that that was well and truly laid out, Zelda's eyes brightened up and she managed a smile. "Okay. I'm just a little nervous and excited at the same time."

"Of course you are! Now," Agitha sat back on her heels and giggled as she rubbed the banana in her hands. "Let's get some 'fellatio' practice in before we head out, eh?"

…

…

…

Tears flooded from her eyes as she knelt beside his form. No, not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy and relief.

Link's eyes fluttered open and closed. He was coming round.

Lightly, she touched the tip of his nose. He raised his hand to touch the back of hers, and with closed eyes he gave a weak but jovial smile and whispered how he'd like another five minutes of sleep.

Midna held his head between both hands and firmly smothered his dry lips with her moist mouth, her wet tears dripping and splashing on his cheeks. This would certainly seem a wonderful greeting to wake up to, though she was kissing with such fever he could very well die from suffocation.

Still, what a way to go that would be.

Midna's lips suddenly withdrew from his, giving the opportunity to regain some air to the lungs, then replaced themselves on his forehead. She cradled his head in her arms, as his left hand weakly raised to touch her cheek.

-You… you complete and utter… utter… git!- She mumbled through tears and relieved giggles. –You owe me big time, mister. If I hadn't been here to drag your sorry but finely-chiselled arse to one of these healing pools, you'd have been a goner.-

"Healing… pool?"

Link wondered why he had the feeling he was lying in something wet.

The waters ability to heal repaired the cracks and splits to the skin, cleaned and closed the deepest of bodily wounds, massaged every singular muscle and soothed the aches of any bones and their joints. The sensation it gave out could easily be described as warm and tingly.

These pools, above ground, were only found near each of the Springs of Light. Surely, to find one down here was a stroke of luck.

When requested, Midna held on to his arm and helped him sit up. Link wanted to get a look at his surroundings, even though there wasn't actually much to see. Indeed they sat in a small body of water smack bang in the very centre of this wide, circular cave room. A source from up above provided the light, showering a harmonious beam upon them and added a particularly beautiful diamond glitter to the pool's surface.

"…Are we at the end of the cave?"

-No, not yet. But, far as I can tell, we may not have much farther to go before we reach the end.-

At least that was some good news. The sooner they reach the end and get this matter resolved, the sooner he could get back to the town to see Agitha.

Midna sniffled and giggled as she rubbed away the tracks of her tears with the back of her hand. Under her breath, she was repeatedly calling him a 'gitty, gitty, git-git.'

"I'm at least glad you consider my arse is important enough for you to have to go through trouble to save it… and that you think it's finely-chiselled," Link chuckled with a dry throat as Midna stretched a leg over and straddled his thighs, sat on his lap, and gripped his tattered tunic. "That should just about make us even, right?"

-Not a chance,- Her eyes cast down, her mouth formed a slight smile and her head shook to accompany her mumbling response. –Rescuing you is a lot harder to pull off than it was vice versa. You're so damn heavy I could've hurt myself getting you to safety.-

True that she'd used her powers to carry him here, she still had to concentrate hard in order to support him for such a distance. So by saying she almost hurt herself, it was more of a mental exhaustion rather than physical. Midna pushed her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in deep his scent of sandalwood and sweat.

-But I'm glad to have you back, anyways.-

Link smiled and hugged her. She's such a lovely person. A minute passed before she spoke once again.

-By the way… I wanted to give you a special surprise. Better now, just in case you… never mind. Here,- She took a hold of his left hand, drawing it slowly around to her back. –Keep your hand there for a moment.-

Letting go, Midna brought her hands close together to grab a hold of his tattered tunic collar and leant further forward. Closing her eyes and continuing her instructions in a series of gentle whispers, she reburied her face into the side of his neck once again.

The order he received was simple; to use the tips of his fingers and trace down her spine until he reached the small of her back. When he reached there he was told to go further, further down. Playing the initiative when he'd passed her tail bone, he'd kept to the crevice of her soft buttocks.

By the hitch in her breath against his neck, Link knew he was on the right track and on his way to find what she was leading him to. The surprise registered on his face when the tip of his ring finger discovered this familiar orifice.

-You did this before, right? With Agitha…-

Oh yes, he remembered doing that. He remembered when he played his guilty contribution in her inability to sit straight for a day.

"Are you going to be okay with this?"

-What makes you think I won't be okay with this? I've requested it of you, haven't I?-

That was fair enough, he thought. Placing his other hand behind her head to keep her in the crook of his neck, Link brought his left hand to his lips and took a single suck of his middle fingers print. That hand went back down to her buttocks, cupping one, and his wet middle finger poked into her anus.

The reaction was strong. Midna's body had a mild spasm as if she received a sudden jolt of electricity. The skin of his neck became the area where she'd focus the attention of her lips, and she stuck them to him like she was a beautiful vampire trying to suck the blood from his jugular.

Link's erection grew harder with her rubbing against him as he pushed and pulled his finger into and out of the very small and shockingly tight hole. As well as the excitement the prospect of taking her in here brought to him, he was equally worried about it. His size could seriously hurt her.

-Link, stop it,- He heard her mumble. –Stop teasing me with just your finger… I want the real thing inside me…-

"You're impatient," A humoured grin spread across his face. At the same time, he had had her clawing at his tunic and biting her lip to hold back the squeals as he drove his middle finger all the way in to the knuckle. It wasn't just the way he pushed it, but the way he wriggled and drilled the digit in.

At her own accord, the muscles of her insides contracted around the finger to such an extent it drew a light gasp from his lips. Obviously the thought of getting himself in backtracked from the worry about her well-being to his own. If it could tighten this much around his finger, how would it fare with his penis?

Failing to relax her tract when he abruptly tugged out the finger, the odd feeling sent a shiver of arousal up her back. Still, she got her way.

"Okay, okay… we'll move on to the real thing," Link kissed her forehead as she dazedly gazed up to him. "I'll just need you to shift back a little bit."

Midna placed her hands on his thighs and raised her rear off his legs. When he spread his legs open she stepped in and knelt down in between them, placing her hands over his before he could start undoing the cords of his trousers.

-Allow me to get that for you,- She whispered and gave a sly wink. A single pull of the cord and it was loose enough to get him out. Her cheeks lit up again as she was reunited with his hard, throbbing erection, to which she whispered playfully. –I bet you missed me, didn't you? You naughty boy…-

Link shuddered as she held him by the head and placed her lips fully on the tip to peck it like someone would a cheek. It turned to a sucking kiss, followed by three slow circulations of her tongue.

The squelch of her saliva spreading around the tip and the light moan as she licked up the pre cum made him throb and hunch forward.

One last circulation and Midna closed her eyes, ready to bravely push herself to the limit. The struggling choke she drew from his lips came from the motion of her fingertips, lightly stroking down the sides of his shaft to the base to where her hands would rest, and the cough of great pleasure from her mouth swallowing up to the exact same length.

"M-Midna…!"

Even as she felt the tip of his head touching the back of her throat and his pubic hairs tickle the end of her nose, she remained adamant to hold this place and savour what she had taken. The build up of her saliva filled the tiny gaps in her mouth the thick phallus didn't take up.

Her ability had improved a lot in little time. Only earlier that very day she struggled with this, but her confidence grew and she strived hard to prove it.

Saliva dribbled down the long shaft and she slurped to try and stop most of it if she could as she finally pulled her head up. Both her hands stayed at the base, pressing flat down and forming a 'diamond' with her fingers and thumb around the trunk, and the air snorted from her nostrils before she proceeded to drive herself down again. The squelches the saliva made on his skin rung in their ears as she repeatedly moved up and down at a very good pace.

This felt damn good for the both of them, Link especially. The warmth and moistness of her mouth somehow felt better than the first time.

But this wasn't right, Link thought. He was supposed to be doing something for her…

"Midna," He choked, placing his hand on the top of her bobbing head. "Midna, stop…"

Too much into it, Midna ignored him. If he tried to get her to halt, she'd scrape her teeth along the shaft and tightly constrict her fingers. It stopped him from interrupting, all right. For now, she was in control.

In control of everything but his ejaculation, which happened without due warning.

At the time, her mouth was near the base and her eyes were wide with stark shock. Immediately she pulled back as the first shot from his pulsating member filled her mouth, overflowed down her throat and blocked her airway. The following four ejaculate blasts hit the outside of her throat, the bottom of her chin, across the bridge of her nose and even her forehead.

Midna shut her eyes and swallowed hard, regaining her ability to breathe once the thick seed pushed down her throat to her stomach.

"So-sorry about that, are you okay?"

-Yeah, fine,- Midna wheezed with her head hanging low. Link kept his hands on her shoulders and gave them a supportive massage. –Though, in future, be a good boy and let me know when you're going to pop, won't you?-

When Midna looked up and met with the shocked eyes which were studying her face, she blushed and asked him what he was looking at. Link's eyes softened and he chuckled when he pointed out she had some of his 'popped essence' covering her face.

-Oh…-

Midna's eyes crossed to see the thick blob of sticky goo across the bridge of her nose. Her hand came up to her forehead to touch the amount dribbling down over her brow, to which she collected some on her fingertips and placed it into her mouth. The calm way she proceeded to do this with the shy downcast eyes was simply cute.

With a grin, Link cupped her cheeks and tilted her head back. He managed to stun her by scooping his own semen from her nose with his tongue, and then shovelled it into her open mouth for her to take.

Midna's eyelids drooped and she received it in the way it offered.

As they kissed and mingled the sticky substance on their tongues, Link crossed his arms behind her back in a gentle cuddle. Moments later, one hand slid under her buttocks and raised her up as he pulled her closer, while the other traced down her spine and looked to take its place.

Midna started to shiver with glee. She knew what was going to happen next, though when it would truly begin eluded her.

The one hand on her buttocks made use of all the fingers. Sliding into the crack, some of the fingertips dug in and others pushed out to spread the area open. The other hand clutched his hard erection, guiding it to the stretched hole. The tip of the head dabbed and slid along the skin of the area, spreading some of the messy dribbles of his previous release within the crack, until he could feel the small orifice he searched for.

Odd little moans passed from her mouth, some on account of the kiss and most due to the bulbous object prodding but not yet entering her rectum. It happened more than a few times where he prodded, pushed as if he going to enter, before stopping and restarting all over again. Was this on purpose? Was he deliberately teasing her, or was he waiting for her to sit down?

She gathered from the light chuckles into the kiss that he was teasing her.

-Meanie,- Midna moaned against his lips with good humour.

As much as she did enjoy it, she wanted to get on with the main event. To put an end to it all, the next time he lined it up and prodded inside she forced herself down upon it.

Together, their breaths sharply kicked out of their lungs. Their kiss had to halt until they'd regained the lost air before it continued on, fiercer than before.

A silent squelch of the sticky head pushing in went unheard by them. A whole minute was as long as it took for just the head to enter the tight little hole, and already Midna had passed her message across to Link during the second short break for oxygen that it was both an unusually pleasant feeling and painful, to a minor degree, at the same time. Still determined to continue despite the ever so slight discomfort, Midna relaxed her muscles the best she could and forced her body down further and further.

Link felt immensely stimulated by the tightness of her tract, despite the fact it felt like it was almost to crushing point. It was so good that if he'd gotten himself stuck in here, he wouldn't even fret over it. The thought of it made his erection throb.

Every inch of his pulsating shaft, all the way down to the hilt, had become encased by the powerful grip of her anal muscles. Neither Midna nor Link had been able to stop with the moans, shivers or whines ever since the first few seconds of entry. There was little movement on either part for well over five minutes as they sat there with ragged breaths, clutching at each other like they were trying to brave an ice cold storm.

Until Link placed one had aside and slowly rolled them over, gently laying Midna onto her back in the water and hunching forward over her. The level was halfway up her cheeks, and the tone of her orange hair slightly darkened from the wet. Her hips were angled up from the ground so her buttocks were dabbling on the surface, all due to his height and the penetration.

Midna's eyes were closed, and she looked to be quite content. Still, Link had to ask.

"This doesn't hurt still, does it? Would you like me to hold still for a while longer?"

When she shook her head for a no, Link softly sighed. This wasn't going to be a one-off. From now on, they would be doing this as a regular thing, much in the same way as his liaison with the wonderful Agitha.

Happy with her answer, Link pulled his hips back with a light grunt. In the motion of doing so, it made him aware of a minor issue they were set to face.

Midna gasped and grabbed at his tunic collar as she was dragged down across the pool's muddy floor along with his hips. It seemed to be that her body was too light in weight and her anal tract too constricted around his shaft for him to get into a proper set motion of thrusts in the conventional manner without her being pulled back and forth like this.

His hips pushed forward again, and she too went up across the floor again with a splash of water.

"Midna, I think you're going to have to hold on tight for this to work."

-Right,- She hooked her arms around his neck when he hunched further forward over her, and her legs tried their best to get around his waist for an extra hold.

Down by her ear, the tip of Link's nose brushed the surface of the clear pool. He whispered that he was ready to get on with the action, and squeezed her tight with his arms.

It started out slow to find out whether or not this position would put any strain on his lower back. After twenty or so humps he felt no pain, although that could have been down to the water's remedial qualities which still surged throughout his entire form.

The penetration was deep. Between the hilt and the ring, only one inch could leave and return throughout the recurrent movement. An increase of speed never crossed Link's mind, for the slow and hard rock of his hips provided a greater stimulation if not better than if he were to go all out.

-It feels good,- She struggled to breathe out, tightening her hold on his neck and pressing her forehead to his collarbone. Repeating this line roughly three times a minute, she shivered pleasantly at the feeling along the lining of her tract as it squeezed his throbbing penis.

The clench was all that he could take. Driving it in once more with great force to lock every inch of his shaft inside, and keeping his hips pressed upon her, he let loose with his ejaculation.

A short, sharp moan on her part accompanied every one the long hot bursts inside. They filled the pit of her stomach with a strange tingle, greater than the one the pool's water gave to the entire body.

Even when it all stopped, Link hadn't moved from the position. His hips still pressed down upon her, and his penis continued to throb inside.

-…Link?-

Midna squeaked in surprise when he suddenly sat upright and kept her head pressed close to his chest the whole time. She clutched him tightly around the neck. The rush of water down her back brought the mild chill of the air to her skin.

Without a passing word for over a minute, Midna tightened her arms further and clenched her buttock muscles around his erection. At the same time, she lightly bounced in his lap like she was trying to get a horse to giddy-up.

-Link, I want to go again.-

"You're very impatient," Link chuckled as he repeated a previous line and cuddled her more. "Can't you stop and enjoy a lovely hug once in a while?"

-We can do plenty of hugging while we're on the job, so let's go again now,- She retorted with humour in her voice, and emphasis on her very last word.

With a childish grin, Link tilted her head back and gave her a little kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Yes, ma'am."

It should have been one more round, but it spanned to ten. After Link treated Midna to the most enjoyable hour in her entire life, he suited up with his equipment and they headed out to finish this descent through the cave once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Biting down on her lower lip did nothing to stifle the long, squeaky whine in the way that she hoped. Sharp tingles of painful excitement stabbed at her lower back, causing her sizzling-hot body to thrash and arch on the bed. How much longer could she grip the pillows above her head with the strength to crush lumps of sandstone before they split was anyone's guess.

Agitha's eyes were ablaze with a rascally lust, well suited to her impishly wide grin. Curled on her side, down by Zelda's legs, she wrapped an arm over to the outside of her friend's thigh and clutched her buttock with clawed fingers. Keeping her eyes locked with Zelda's for extra effect, she lowered her peachy lips onto her clitoris to suckle and nibble the tiny pebble, all to add to the stimulation of the current effort. What her other hand was doing, was continuously twisting a banana she pushed partway between the squelchy lips of the princess' most precious area.

Despite her callous working of the wrist, Agitha managed to keep the depth of the penetration under control to ensure she didn't break her friend's hymen. That was a duty for Link.

Withdrawing the fruit and sucking the coating off the end, Agitha appeared to have finished with the tormenting. Lulling her friend into that false notion, waiting for her to relax and mumble in her unfulfilled confusion, she went back into action some seconds later. A terrified, or surprised, shriek echoed throughout the room as the princess' body whipped like a coiled spring and kicked her heels desperately at the sheets beneath.

"Agithahhhhhhhhhhh...!"

Ignoring what sounded like a painful cry for help, the ponytailed blonde kept her holding and ruthlessly drilled the banana upward into Zelda's arse. Despite the unrepressed bodily convulsions, Agitha didn't have any trouble doing this.

Pushing in further that before, inserting over two-thirds of the eight inch fruit, she did well to give it a harsh twist before setting her mouth over Zelda's vaginal lips and continuing on from there.

"Mmm... Agi... hyaaaaaaaanhh..."

Fighting against the violently lashing figure to regain control, Agitha was struck by the surprise of her friend's sudden release, straight into her mouth. Such great timing, read the meaning behind her gleaming, devilish eyes, and she twisted her shoulders to give her the added momentum she needed to help push Zelda back down to the bed. Fluids dribbled down the outside of her chin and throat, while the rest seamlessly chugged down the inside.

A complete change washed over the younger girl some minutes later. Hearing a knock at the door downstairs, she reverted back to her usual, sweet little self.

"Ah, you'll just have to excuse me for the moment, Zelda," Crawling over her haggard companion on all fours, straddling her creamy flat stomach without actually sitting on her, she leant down and kissed her flaring red cheek. "I just need to go and fetch the door. Oh, and we'll leave this in for now," She reached back and tapped the stalk of the object protruding from Zelda's rear with the print of her index and middle fingers to elaborate what she'd was referring to. "Quickly, though..."

Evidently perplexed, and a little frightened, Zelda's delicious peach lips trembled. Agitha had removed two ribbons that kept her ponytails up, letting her long golden hair flow down freely, gently seized her wrists and drew them up towards the iron-grate headboard. Keeping one of the ribbons hanging from either side between her closed lips, a darling sight that complimented the cuddly little sweetheart's soft, gentle countenance, she used the other to bind the princess' hands together at the wrists and secured them to one of the thick bars.

This wasn't something she had to stand for, as her friend wasn't holding her tight or with great strength, but she couldn't find any reason to fight against it. Eyelids slowly closing and the top row of her perfect teeth setting upon the bottom lip, Zelda looked immensely content with her friends' action.

"There we are," She took the ribbon from out of her mouth and gave Zelda a lovely smile. "I'm sorry if this comes across as a little peculiar, but I can assure you that it's all necessary. You wait here, and I'll be back in a minute or two."

Kissing her on the lips, she raised Zelda's head an inch off the pillow and slipped the ribbon around. Creating a blindfold and tying it off on the side, she was glad to see that she was calm and relaxed despite the gesture. Stepping off her friend, she walked away from the bed and fetched a mauve cotton gown from beside her dresser. Light and thin, it very much gave a superior highlight to her petite slender figure without her actually being naked.

Unable to help casting a glance back to her friend upon the bed, the muscles within her body began to quake in an unusual way.

Zelda's arms were well above her head, like a prisoner restrained for a thorough interrogation and satanic torture, and her damp lips were parted as if she were ready to let loose a thousand delectable moans. The thin, silky cobalt gown she borrowed from Agitha, evident from the fact it was a size too small for her, covered her nipples, mostly, and struck the urge in Agitha's mind to get back there and lick away at the exposed crevice of pale flesh.

Bewitchingly, and most probably due to the long yellow fruit lodged up her backside, her sexy hips were very slowly shaking from side to side and her thighs were crossing and chafing together. So slowly and so enticingly, in fact, they resembled the professional work of some gorgeously sinful temptress who used that part of the body's unearthly sexual attraction to hypnotically lure their object of desire toward them for their own immoral means. Whether or not Zelda had any such intention was very much the most alluring part of it all.

Looking away would do you no good. Even listening to the erotic spectacle was excruciatingly exhilarating. The sounds her smooth skin rubbing against itself, the thin, silky cloth beneath and covering her rustling as she twisted, an occasional restrained squeak from her mouth as she tried to find a comfortable way to lie with all the awkward restrictions... It was far more than anyone could tolerate, and it would have even the strictest celibate on the verge of cumming.

Agitha looked away and placed a hand over her mouth. The heat between her legs grew evermore intense and the thoughts creeping about in her mind were most unladylike, so much so that it was beginning to feel a little unbearable.

This is something that Link had done to her less than a few nights ago, albeit her nerves weren't as sturdy as Zelda's and she hadn't a banana inserted within her person. She could really understand how Link was feeling at the time, although she failed to believe the hot, racy emotions would've been on the same scale when she was in that position. Zelda was, in her mind, a more desirable woman by far.

Lying blind and tied in the same manner, though, she trembled at the embarrassing way he whispered sensual things into her elf ear, seemed to be able to accurately paint a picture of just how unbelievably astonishing she looked in that position and how much he was going to enjoy having her over and over again like that. To make her feel even more uncomfortable, but in a good way as it was the time she looked the cutest, he told her that there were some people whom he'd invited into the house and were watching. Many of them, leering at her adorable, blushing body with their lecherous eyes, mouths open in want of devouring her themselves and making such ludicrous gestures with their hands as to what they would very much like to do with her.

That may have been a lie, but she wasn't entirely certain of it. Although a master tease, she wouldn't put such a stunt past him. Any yet... she now had some urges. Nay, hundreds of urges, every which one of them involved herself, Link, Zelda and a thousand spectators, watching as he steamily made raucous, sweaty love to the two of them in full view.

It was a scrumptious thought, and all she had to do was ask...

"Ghurrrhhhh..." Choking as she tried to stop herself from squealing aloud, Agitha tightly constricted her body into a ball as she collapsed on the spot, onto her soft butt. She couldn't believe that she'd just released to all the dirty thoughts running through her mind!

Squeezing her eyes shut and biting on her lip, hot tears flooded from the corners of her eyes. Many of those things she thought of were just too much for her mind; a mind that's supposed to be pure, and should really be restricted to things like cuddly bunnies, fluffy clouds and all the sweet, innocent things in life. Too bad the people around her, namely Telma with all those naughty books she kept lending her and Link with his Godlike loving abilities, brought her to such a corrupted state.

'You're such a perverse little ditz,' She giggled to herself, strongly pressing the palm of her right hand against her crotch and using the other for support as she tried to get back up to her feet.

Wobbling a bit and feeling awkward with the dribbling wet sensation running downward the inside of her legs, Agitha was up and rushing down to the lower level of the house. Her hand was still pressed between her legs as she moved, so she would appear to anyone who saw her as someone in need of the loo. If anyone looked at her bare feet, where some trails from her release had wound up, it would appear that she's a little too late.

"Hello and good evening, you are calling to Agitha's Castle," She said in her traditional manner, her voice shaky and laboured. "It's very late to be seeking an audience with the princess, so unless it's a matter of great importance, I might not be able help you. Could you please state your name and business?"

"Miss Agitha, it is I, Ashei," The voice she heard was the very one she expected to hear, and it brought a relieved smile to her face. "I'm sure you know what it is that I have come to help you out with, without me having to speak it out loud for the world to hear."

Bravely standing straight and relaxing her hands back to her sides, she took a deep breath. She had to take a few more, because her body continued to shake as if the cold had gotten to her. Agitha unlatched the door and opened it up, and flashed a smile to the young woman in armour.

"Come on in, quickly," The knight brushed past the shorter girl, and turned to face her once the front door had been closed. "You're running a little late, y'know."

"For that I apologise, however it was unavoidable. I had a group meet and couldn't get away sooner without drawing any attention."

"I understand," Agitha nodded in a light mood. She was aware of the band that run out of Telma's bar, and appreciated the hard and most often dangerous efforts they went through to protect both the kingdom and their true Princess.

"So... is she here?"

"Upstairs," Agitha said simply, and knew from the raise of Ashei's eyebrow that she had an inkling of Zelda's 'status' from her loose gown and flushed cheeks. Pretending to cough, Agitha started to walk towards the ladder leading to the next floor. "Thank you for accepting my request for an escort on such a short notice. And, also..."

"Think nothing of it. It's an absolute honour to serve her highness and all her associates," Ashei slowly followed after with her hand upon her hip. "Are we to leave right away, or do you wish for me to-"

"Not right away," Agitha cut in with a low whisper as she turned abruptly and took Ashei's hands. "I'm in the middle of something at the moment with her. Would you mind lending a hand?"

Ashei's normally cold exterior shattered and her lips curled in a broad smile as the short blonde's eyes shimmered with a gleeful, childish excitement. 'Lord is she cute' was the immediate thought in Ashei's head.

"Indeed, Miss Agitha."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The vermillion sky overhead faded to twilight blue as the sun set to the west behind the horizon. Link gave a short, sharp whistle and tugged on the reigns to slow his steed down to a steady trot. He twisted in the saddle and looked back over the hills he passed over on the field.

Not a monster in sight. That was a very good thing, because after the long trek from the desert he didn't feel all that up to an encounter with any other hostiles. Turning back to face forward and giving his horse a pat on the side of the neck, he lightly whipped the reigns and yelled to speed her up again.

Epona took off into a gallop, and the beat of her hooves echoed through the rock valley they passed through. In no time at all they arrived outside the front entrance to the Castle town, where he dismounted and continued the rest of the way on foot.

Night shift guards patrolled the outer gates in large groups of seven, which consisted of one senior and six privates. Most passed by Link without giving him a second glance, whilst others noticed the rough state he and his equipment were in.

Numerous cuts and small gashes were visible through the tears all over his clothes, and scuffs and scratches marked the surface of his shield. A long winding bandage rolled up his left arm from the palm, stained with dark red blotches.

If he wasn't such a frequent visitor to the town in conditions always similar to this, the soldiers would have followed the standard procedure to check over swordsmen and hunters and escort them straight to the doctor's clinic for any immediate treatment to prevent the risk of spreading any new diseases or infections they may have picked up on their travels. By now they knew him and he knew all the correct procedures.

Link crossed the drawbridge and entered through the main arch into the town. But, instead of heading in the direction of the doctors, he took a detour from the market down the alley towards Agitha's Castle. He'd taken a surplus of water from healing pools in the cave to deal with his wounds and take care of any nasties in his bloodstream, so he could pass on a visit to that grumpy, arrogant old goat on the other side of the town for tonight. He didn't plan on wasting any on the scratches he had now, not until he made it to the safety of Agitha's Castle, because anything could still unexpectedly kick off out in the streets.

His walking pace slowed to a stroll. He nodded and smiled to a few familiar vendors who were in the process of closing up.

And then he heard the ruckus, and his pace quickened...

...

...

Sixteen year old Quill gave a stark warning to those he faced with his best glare. Given his size, build and rather meek personality, you wouldn't think the young lad was the type to get into such a confrontation with kids twice his height.

But he was doing it for a very important reason.

"Outta the way, squirt. Don't make me and the boys trample you."

The threat from the leader of the little group didn't waver his spirit one bit. He kept a brave face on, even when the bigger kid made a provoking action with a huge balled fist.

"I'm not going to let you do it," Quill growled. "I'm not going to let you enter Princess Agitha's Castle so you and your gang of thugs can make a mess of it and steal all of her bugs while she's away. They mean everything to her."

The group burst out laughing, both at the idea of wanting to steal some bugs and the idea that this small boy was going to stop them.

"Bugs? You think we want to get in there and steal those ugly, worthless things? No, she has far better things in there. Like a heap full Rupees, for a start," One stubby cohort sneered through laughter.

"Silver necklaces, gold broaches," Another started. "That so-called 'Princess' has no royal blood flowing through her veins, but she sure as Hell is loaded like one. There's gotta be more money and jewels in that house than what the vendors make in a year combined."

"We could buy this whole damn district with the money she has, and still have enough left over to keep us well fed for life," The leader stretched his arms out to emphasise his point, before reissuing his threat to Quill. "So, unless you want to wind up swallowing your own teeth after a nasty fist-to-mouth incident, you are going to be an obedient rather than an obstructive little bastard and move away from that front door."

"Don't make this a fight. There is still enough time for you to reconsider your actions and turn away before someone gets unnecessarily hurt. Come on... everything you said before can be forgotten, and we won't have to get the local authority involved..."

Growing tired of the delay between standing out here and getting their hands on some loot, the bigger kid threw a punch with enough force behind it to knock Quill down flat. However, at the point when he should've been on the floor seeing stars, he skilfully swiped the punch to the side with a simple block across his face and countered with a sharp snapping punch to the big kid's nose.

There was a dull, wet crack upon contact. That was the sound of bone breaking, flesh squashing, and then the noise was visually followed up by a dark spray of blood from the big kid's gaping nostrils. He fell like a cut-down tree before his gang, who's violent spirits were crushed at the very sight of their best fighter taking an unconscious drop within a split second of the battle's start. Especially since the opponent was smaller and looked physically inferior to him.

"Everybody stop," Quill stepped out of his fighting stance and backed into a neutral position. He was still sure that the gang would take to reconsidering their plans. "No one else must challenge me, because it will only lead to more tragedy. Say that you no longer have any desire to fight and steal, and we shall help him get to the doctors for treatment. I will even pay for the damages. Truce?"

His offer was seen as an insult to their capabilities, their apparent courage, and the single brain cell they shared among them. They sought to show him that they weren't the types to be trifled with, for they had disregarded his last move and put it down to a fluke. A lucky hit.

One kid balled up his fists and went in with the pose of a boxer; ducking his head, swaying his upper body and shadow punching. Quill's eyes noticeably saddened at the display, knowing they didn't take up the offer of surrender.

"...So it must continue."

Another shocker for the gang was added to the list. No sooner had the 'boxer' shifted forward to fight, had he been thrown back like a doll caught in a miniature tornado after he received a thrusting kick in the gut. The flash of his leg was so quick you'd have thought Quill spent his previous life as a hummingbird.

"Holy crap!"

Three more were left standing, and Quill gracefully returned to his original fighting position without a word. His glare resurfaced and slowly, ever so slowly, he edged towards the last few.

"W-wait a second, kid! We ain't so sure that we wanna fight no more!"

He moved closer.

"Yeah, I mean... sure, the thought of having all the money and the jewels sounded tempting an' all, but we're not that bad off that we're willing to get all violent and scrap for it. That would just be plain stupid and barbaric to mindlessly spill blood and break the law for cash in this day and age."

Quill stopped. The last kids standing saw this as a very good sign.

"Please? Let us forget this?"

Quill cocked his head.

"I'm afraid that's no longer up to me, whether you get to walk away for free or get carried away by the guards. We'll have to see what he says and go from there."

They all looked very confused and a little worried. Quill crossed his arms and donned a neutral expression, moments before a voice cut through the air like a blade through paper.

"What's the charge?"

The trio looked over their shoulders, panicked, and parted to either side of the narrow alley. A young man in green, roughly the same age as they, maybe older, stood there with his arms folded and a look which sought explanation. The air about him was almost terrifying; mostly from the battle-scuffed tunic and weapons he bore.

"Attempted breaking and entering into Princess Agitha's home, and attempted grievous bodily-harm towards me," Quill explained. "Shall we report them to the authorities, or should we take care of the rest of this situation ourselves, Mr Link?"

Scratching his chin, the warrior threw an uninterested glance over each gang member, including the ones on the floor. From the looks on the conscious kid's faces, he could tell that they've already learnt an important lesson that needn't go further.

"We'll let them go. They won't try anything like this again, am I right?"

With the question left unanswered through fear, the gang members collected up their two comrades over their shoulders, and high-tailed it out of the area.

Link turned to his short young friend and placed a solid hand on his shoulder once the kids had scarpered.

"I think it's high time Agitha considered taking you on as an official guard if you're going to spend all day standing outside her house keeping watch. She should at least consider paying you for the service if the air turns blue out here and your life is at risk."

Quill managed a little smile at the comment.

"Protecting the Princess is enough of a reward for me, even if things get a little ugly."

Link shrugged his shoulders. That was a pretty corny response, but it could slide this one time. He knew Quill had aspirations to become a Royal Guard like his late father, a well-respected and truly legendary warrior whose lineage originally hailed from the Far East, which explained his amazing fighting skills, and he couldn't deny his passion for defending the realm. Nor his passion for defending Agitha, Link mused.

'Quill's a good kid. He's got a lot of energy, too. I wonder if Agitha would mind if he joined us for a-'

-Dirty boy,- Giggled the impish voice in his head.

'Yes, well... you haven't anything against it, have you?'

-What, me against your will to make a Princess sandwich? No, never. I was hoping you'd let me in the action with Agitha first, though.-

'You may yet. We have to check with her, first, to see if she's up for either.'

-Not that she's got a choice to exclude me, mind. Which order she'll be done in is the only option she'll be getting.-

'Fair enough,' He looked down to Quill, who'd gone back to watching the surroundings with hawk-like intensity. "Okay, so... is she home right now?"

"I'm afraid not," He shook his head. "She left for an undisclosed location a couple of hours ago under the escort of a female knight named Ashei. I've no further information beyond that, I'm afraid."

Link nodded, feeling a little disappointed. Still, he could go inside, make a cup of tea, and wait. Quill could come in and join him for a cuppa, too. Lord knows he's earned it.

"Quill, would you fancy a-"

"Heeeeeey!"

The nasal voice echoed down the narrow alleyway, followed by the clap of sandaled feet on the flagstones. That could only be...

"Greetings, Mr Link! I have come to deliver a letter," The Postman handed him a small envelope from his satchel. "It is a letter from Princess Agitha."

It was pretty obvious it was from Agitha, given the neat, extravagant writing and the butterfly motif at the corners on the envelope. He was actually rather careful in opening it to ensure it was still as neat as it'd been presented, for Agitha had obviously put a lot of effort into it, so much it was worthy of framing and mounting. The paper inside had been lightly scented with a floral perfume, the dominant smell being peony, perhaps.

"...She's gone to Kakariko," Link vaguely muttered as he scanned the lines of intricate handwriting. "Would like to meet me at the Inn... for a BIG surprise..."

-Why did you say 'big' so loud, for?-

'It's how it's been written down here. 'Big' is in huge capital letters, so it warrants a louder read.'

-Oh. Well, it _must_ be big, then,- Midna's tone was high in interest.

'I wouldn't imagine she'd have gone out her way to the Inn, otherwise. It must be one heck of a surprise she's got in store,' Link's lips curled into a boyish grin as he folded the letter back into the envelope and carefully slipped it into his pouch. "Kakariko Inn it is, then."

"The sender had asked me to collect a response from you after I'd delivered the message," The Postman handed Link a plain slip of paper and a pencil to jot down a reply.

Using the door as a flat-enough writing surface, Link scribbled down 'I'll be right over'. He then nodded to the Postman, gave him the folded response, the pencil and a ten-rupee tip.

"Much obliged," The Postman's legs started up on the spot, like the warming up of an engine. "Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!"

The Postman disappeared as quickly as he came, leaving Link and Quill alone in the alley once more. Well, alone as they could be, if you didn't include the average passer-by and Midna's unseen presence.

"I best be heading off, too," Link turned and patted Quill on the shoulder. "Keep up the good work, Quill. I'll be having a word with the Princess about your wages, and a worthy reward. You can count on that."

...

...

"You managed to deliver the message to Link, yeah?"

"Have you no faith in my services, Knight? Of course I managed to deliver, otherwise I wouldn't have returned to you with his written response, as per your original request," The Postman turned on his heels indignantly as the female warrior's mood fouled, expressed by her dangerous glare. "Now, if you would be good enough to excuse me, I've a few more deliveries to make before the night grows much older. Onward to mail!"

When he disappeared out of sight like a greyhound around a track, Ashei uncrossed her arms and made her way back to the Kakariko Inn, reading from the written response. It was time for her to make her Princesses aware their awaited guest was well on his way, and it would be recommended they made their final preparations for whatever devilishly erotic scheme they had going.

And while she wasn't in any way attracted to Link, or any guy for that matter, she pondered whether her Princesses would grant her another opportunity in which she might be able to 'assist' them tonight. It felt a rather selfish thing to ask, but you never know unless you do so, yeah?

...

...

The rickety old board walk creaked noisily under Link's boots as he approached and entered the Kakariko Inn. With a rusty screech, the opening and closing of the heavy double doors attracted the attention of two inhabitants sitting opposite one another at a round, wonky table.

"It's good to see you again, Link," Ashei greeted, though with an acknowledged nod rather than a smile. "I was just being told the story of how a brave young warrior, you, purged this village and the surrounding mountains of dark creatures, and rekindled the friendship between the two races in the process."

"A tale worthy of legend, certainly," Renado, the shaman, added.

Wanting to play down the scale of his heroism, Link shook off the 'legend' remark and enquired about his friends. They were doing well, according to Renado; Colin was fine, even though Beth and Luda were fussing over him so much they might accidentally tear him in two, and although Ilia was still without her memories, she was relaxed and resting well. Until Renado could come up with a plan to help make her full recovery, it was the best he could wish for.

After a brief chat and several concerns about his current tattered state, each of which he casually shrugged off, Ashei relayed to what room he'd find Agitha waiting for him.

"Head down the end of the hall on the second floor, to the last door on the right, yeah? The Princess will be waiting for you in there."

Link wasn't certain, but the way she addressed Agitha as a princess didn't seem like it was by request in the message. It almost seemed as if Ashei actually regarded the girl as proper royalty.

"All further instructions will be presented to you when necessary. Now get a move on, because I'm not keen to thinking of the Princess growing restless from waiting."

The tone of voice seemed highly suggestive, like she was entirely aware of what activities were to ensue, as if it were the worst kept secret in the world. It didn't bother Link; it's likely the whole village would hear what's going on once he gets into the mood, anyhow.

Link walked up the creaking staircase, and went straight to the room where Colin slept to check up on him. He was able to check up on all of them, in fact, as everyone had moved in and camped in his room on the spare beds and floors. It was obviously their choice; the last time he was here, they all had their own rooms.

Once established that they're getting on well, he left the room and made his way down the hall. Before he reached out for the knob, Midna jumped out of his shadow in her fully materialised form with a message that she'd be leaving him to have a private session tonight.

-The message said that she had a surprise for you, so, really, my presence here would simply spoil it. I think you both deserve a bit of peace every now and again.-

"Thanks for the thought, but I'm not sure you would spoil it. You could stay, if you want."

-Nah, I'll leave this one to you. Besides, I'd really like to check out the hot springs they've got upstairs, to see if it's worthy of being 'world famous' as the crooked old sign might suggest.-

"Hmm, good idea," Link kissed her cheek. "After Agitha's given me her surprise, we could go out and join you for a dip."

-If you're still up to it,- Midna hugged his neck, blushing a little. –But otherwise I might see you later, then, with the little Princess...?-

"Oh, you most definitely will, Midna," Link grinned, and kissed her lips.

They went their separate ways, neither of them realising what was truly in store. Nor did they notice the door opposite had been slightly open at the time, where a certain someone silently spied on them.

Link pulled a bottle from his pouch and took a sip of the water he'd scooped from the healing pool, feeling the tingling effects throughout his body immediately after as his body healed and his energy was fully restored. More than enough to keep him shagging throughout the night... heck, with the energy boost received from the revitalising drink, he could take on three, four, maybe even five girls all at once...

Reconsideration halted him on his second attempt to grasp the doorknob. Yes, he was healed and bursting with energy, but he was still in a right tatty state. The best thing he could do given that Agitha had put considerable effort into coming out to Kakariko to spoil him with a special surprise was to at least greet her with clean hands and a washed face.

Doubling back down the hall, Link popped into the pokey washroom and stripped down to his trousers. After washing in the sink, he bundled up his removed clothes and left them in an unused room to be sorted later. Greeting her in his trousers was the best thing for him to do, because although he hadn't a scratch on him, he didn't want to worry Agitha by letting her see all the bloodstained rips and slices on the undershirt and tunic. There were some on his trousers, around about the thighs, but they weren't half as bad as the upper body marks.

Almost cautiously, as if he expected there to be some kind of dangerous villain lurking in the shadows beyond the archway, Link eased the door open and peered inside. The room was faintly illuminated by a single candle on an awkwardly-leaning bedside table. Half-cast in a pool of pale orange light, a girl of sixteen glanced up from the notebook she rested on her lap with an expectant raise of her thin eyebrows, and her pretty countenance relaxed into the most wonderful smile when she made out his face.

Without a proper word, more just a delighted squeal, Agitha dropped the book aside, uncrossed her legs, pushed off the bed with her hands and darted across the room. Her double ponytails flurried behind her, and her shoed feet made clip-clop noises on the wooden floor.

"Oof," He spluttered, tightly gripping the doorframe to stabilise his footing, and chuckling. She might have been over half his weight and a lot shorter in height, but when she charged into him for a hug, she could've knocked him down onto his muscular arse. "Glad to see you, too, Princess."

"Mmmmmm," Agitha hummed as she gleefully nuzzled her cheek against his bare jogging chest. "I had no doubt you'd receive my letter, only if you'd be able to come and see me. I'm happy that you could set aside some time to do so, even though you're on an important quest."

"You said in your letter that it was imperative that I come to see you tonight, so what other option did I have?" Link kissed the top of her head, swaying slightly from side to side as he returned the hug. "Mmm, you smell lovely. Is that a new perfume?"

"Not so much new. I have had it a while," With her head bashfully downcast, she broke the hug and stepped back, holding his large paws in her small, delicate hands at arm's length. "Do you... like my dress?"

Link's dribbling silence said it all, as he took in the view for a first, proper time.

She wore a fairly dark corset dress with satin ribbon trims, and a short skirt stopping six inches above the knees with the same material. She twirled for show, and her skin was visible through the loosely laced back, as it looked like she opted out of having a modesty panel. After all, it wasn't as if Link wasn't going to see what's beyond there anyway.

Everything from the top of her small breasts was bare, such as her shoulders and arms. She wore a lacy collar around her neck which had a very sweet butterfly motif on it. Downward, she wore a very attractive pair of black and white striped thigh-high socks and plain black, flat-soled shoes.

"Very, very much..." Link licked his lips and gave her a husky stare. He was about five seconds away pouncing onto and ravaging her like a rabid beast here on until next Sunday. "Would this be my surprise?"

Ooh, the seams of his trousers couldn't take the stress of his hard on any longer. Judging from Agitha's sly wink, the cute n' naughty tilt of her hips and the 'Ah, just you wait n' see' point of her finger, there was a lot more to it than her dress. Whatever it might be, it was undoubtedly something spectacular that'll most certainly blow his mind out the back of his head.

"You're in for the night of your life, Link," She sashayed back to the bed, each exaggerated wiggle of her hips coursing little sparks in his gut to make him gradually fall to his knees, onto all fours with his tongue hanging out and panting like a dog in heat, and like a dog, he was insanely eager for his treat. She saw him in this state, and put her dainty fingertips to her thin, peachy lips as she giggled sweetly.

"Hee hee, you look like a cute li'l puppy."

"Arf," Link pathetically barked, finding himself unable to say anything else. Bloody Hell, perhaps he should spend a little less of his time in his wolf form. He'd be scratching his ears with his feet, next.

Maintaining such a sweet, innocent countenance as she picked up a long, silky ribbon from between the book pages and dragged it through alternate hands like she was smoothing it out, she approached him in the same, exaggerated hip-swaying manner as before. Link was salivating so much that he'd created a small lake on the wooden floorboards. It would've been bigger if it hadn't seeped between the cracks.

Speaking of which, he had an extraordinary view of her tight, cameltoe-inducing black-laced panties from his space on the floor, made all the better as her skirt swayed from side to side. She knelt down in front of him with a beautiful, heartstring-strumming smile.

"I _adore_ puppies," Her voice was quiet and sugary. Her eyelids drooped, her gorgeous baby-blues soft and moist at the edges, and her cheeks burned a bright pink. "Do you... want to play?"

"Arf, Arf," Link's bark was strangled that time as his throat was parched, seeing as all the saliva that should've kept it from being so had rolled off his tongue and splashed on the floor.

Adoringly, she stroked his cheek. He turned to sniff her palm, caught the ridge between his lips and gently suckled on the soft flesh. She shivered, gasped shakily, and as he touched the back of her hand with one and used his other hand to cup her elbow, found herself growing weaker under the ever so slow trail of butterfly kisses leading down the inside of her forearm.

"Link," She whispered, biting her lower lip as she was awfully tempted to give in and let him have his way with her on the floor right this moment, but ultimately overpowered such desires for the greater good. Agitha held the nape of his neck with her free hand, straightened her legs and, seeing as he was intent on making it to the crook of her elbow, kept her upper body bent over to suit his reach. "Would you follow me to the bed, please?"

Loyally complying, Link followed her on shuffling knees. She walked backwards and occasionally looked over her shoulder to find her way.

"Come on, up here," She said softly, patting the mattress with her hand. Link climbed up onto and lay down on the bed as per her instruction.

Head and shoulders propped up slightly from the huge fluffy pillow, Link lay motionless in wonder as Agitha silently climbed aboard on all fours, and brushed the tip of her nose against his. She smiled in a slightly seductive way and locked her droopy gaze with his after she stepped a leg over his bent knees, and kept all her light weight up with her straightened arms pillared into the mattress on either flank and her mostly straightened legs on the outside of his angled thighs. Her butt was up in the air, and he'd have loved to have clasped those soft peaches with his itchy fingers if he hadn't the patience to wait and see what it was she was planning.

"I'll need you to put this on, to cover your eyes," Keeping her voice quiet and trusting her balance to one arm, she waved the long ribbon under his chin. "And I must stress the importance of you being unable to see absolutely anything. Not even the slightest light leak. This is a surprise that mustn't be spoilt."

More intrigued than ever before, Link accepted the ribbon without too much show for his eagerness, and wrapped it around his head to cover his eyes.

"Can you see anything?"

"No, nothing," Link waved a hand in front of his face as a tester, and could genuinely see nothing.

Agitha did it too as a double checker, and even inspected the wrap to make sure it wouldn't come undone and fall off. Nope, it was nice and secure. Satisfied, she gave his lips a lingering kiss. All that was left to do now was for her to go and fetch her friend...

'Okay,' She took a deep, calming breath, and sat down on his stomach. This was going to be _so_exciting! "Link, I have to bring your surprise in from another room, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to sit still and wait for me to come back, alright?"

To her liking, Link's voice was low and excited.

"I'm on tenterhooks."

...

...

The night sky looked beautiful with all the twinkling stars and the full moon above. The air was warm, and the scent carried on the gentle breeze was as fresh as lilies. Light rain softly fell upon the face of the Twili girl who gazed upward to admire the serene beauty above, the faraway smile and woozy eyes almost trance-like. Yes, she thought to herself, this hot spring is definitely worthy of its world-famous status.

Steamy clouds created a minor haze around her as it rose from the water's surface. Submerged up to her shoulders in the clear pool, Midna relaxed against the sloping bank with the view overlooking the entire Kakariko village behind her. Her long hair, glowing like a sunset, spread like spidery legs on the surface.

One had to wonder the purpose behind the scrupulously planned and almost troublesomely complicated call-out to the dilapidated Kakariko Inn they, or rather Link, received from Agitha when they left the desert lands, and the further instructions passed on by the stone-faced knight in the lobby, or bar, when they got here.

Midna shifted in the water like she sat on something disturbingly squishy. Surely, the simple, comfortable and mostly familiar setting within Agitha's home in the city was a better place than the old Inn. Perhaps, though, it had something to do with the night he took her to his lodgings outside Ordon; the change in scenery had an effect on his mood and creativity, she recalled, as he suddenly exploded into a wild, insatiable animal with the most ludicrous imagination. Doing it six rungs up a ladder was one thing, but then doing it again upside down at the same height... incredible, is all she could say.

Midna's eyes cast in the direction of the Inn. No doubt they were already up to something far beyond the norm for a human mating ritual, something anyone else would disclaim to be impossible or too mind-scrambling for any sane couple to even attempt. That was the way he was at these times; the kind of person who you'd tell to go screw himself, who would actually give it a try.

With a disbelieving smirk, she closed her eyes and wished them the best of luck.

...

...

Link hadn't the faintest idea who it was he had his hands on. Agitha had simply introduced another girl who was an 'admirer of his', gave no names, and plonked her in his lap to 'have some fun with' while she sat down the other end of the bed to watch 'for her pleasure'. A big surprise? Certainly. Any qualms from Link? So long as he gets to play with Agitha in the end, too, then the answer's Heaven's no.

All he could tell as he sat cross-legged with this girl in his lap, her back to his front, was that her flesh was softer and more of a joy to knead than a loaf of freshly baked bread, the lovely cherry scent that wafted up his nostrils came from her velvety soft hair, and her body had a warm, slick consistency due to profuse sweating either from the heat or, more simply, her nerves. The sweat, he loved; the oily texture allowed his fingers to smoothly glide along her slender thighs and her flat belly, and the taste... every time he suckled on her shoulder or licked within the crook of her neck, a delightful tang sparked inside his mouth that made him judder, squeeze her tighter in his arms, and groan strenuously in her ear like he'd just tried to lift a full-grown horse on his back.

"I've never known anyone to sweat so much," Link whispered huskily, loving the mixed feel of hot, moist flesh and silky hair against his bare chest and the excessive dampness soaked up by his trousers.

She squirmed and whimpered cutely as he placed a hand on her belly and had her sit where the hard cylindrical lump in his trousers could nestle snugly within the crevice of her soft, tight buttocks. Her head fell aside, and he nuzzled with his nose to examine the exposed area before he suckled on her jugular like a toothless vampire. Her moans were as delectable as her tangy, sweat-laden skin, and he smirked against her neck when his ear was bumped by her shrugged shoulder.

Sweat trickled between the splayed fingers he used to cup her hot, soft breast. Nicely rounded and only slightly bigger than Agitha's when taking their proportions into account, the mammary was delightfully clammy and squishy, like the rest of her fine body. Gently and rhythmically, his fingers moved as if strumming a delicate melody on harp strings, only this instrument was more joy to play and the resulting warbles emanating from the girl's mouth were more gratifying to the ears. The hand he'd laid on her toned belly decided to have some fun with the navel, trying different fingers inside to tickle and enjoy all the delightful abdominal twitches. Ooh, first chance he gets, that sweet little hollow is going to get a severe tongue-lashing.

With that thought filling him with glee, Link raised that hand up to cup her other breast and mimic the goings-on on the right, making her body shiver immensely to his pleasure. For a while his mind ran wild, trying to picture any and all looks upon this girls face, but ultimately finding it to be difficult simply because he had to try and picture who she might be first. He was quick to abolish any connection between Agitha's chosen meeting place and the current residents, because none of them had hair this long. In fact, he couldn't think of anyone he knew who had hair that flowed down to their lower back, except, maybe...

Link paused for a moment, lips beside her ear, and softly blew on her wet cheek like he was cooling piping hot soup. The girl in his arms panted heavily, the intakes sharp and the exhales shuddery. The squeaks and whimpers sounded like they could possibly belong to...

'Don't get your hopes up,' Link warned himself. 'She's gone, vanished, remember? You won't find her anywhere near these parts, let alone in your lap. Besides, you really think Hyrule's monarch, the powerful, most beautiful woman in the world, would be an admirer of yours? That she'd let you touch her like this, when she's only ever met you twice, and on both of those occasions you were a hairy quadruped? Honestly?'

Okay, so the evidence was stacked against him. This girl couldn't be whom he'd like her to be. However, now that his thoughts were with the Princess, he couldn't help but visualise her being here. Her sweaty flesh in his hands, her being at the mercy of his wandering lips and tongue, her listening to his dirty little whispers, and her possible expressions as he'd subjected her to them all...

... Whereas Agitha could clearly see the heavenly emotions of the gracious beauty on Link's lap who, despite his grave doubts, was indeed the one and only Princess Zelda. Slightly different to what he remembered, as her body had weakened somewhat through her life saving magic-transfusion onto Midna and left her skin paler than the moon and her long, silky locks whiter than freshly fallen snow, but otherwise the very same.

Kneeling with her feet tucked under her bum, a knuckle in her mouth to stifle her hitched voice and another hand cupped to her heated loins, Agitha watched it all from a distance just two feet shy of the amorously entangled couple. A radiant red blush brought well-needed colour to Zelda's twitching cheeks as Link commented on her sweatiness in his excitedly gruff voice, and Agitha had to admit that she was fairly surprised to see her friend so sweaty, too. On the other hand, it did add a fantabulous glossiness to her skin that made her appear even more Goddess-like, especially the extra glow from the reflections of the candlelight. Her eyes absorbed all the details and picked up on the major appeals, including a translucent sweat bulb freefalling down Zelda's toned abdomen and rolling over the fat bald pubis, to which it finally disappeared within the tight-lipped cleft between the chubby majora.

Very, very sexy, and if she'd the boldness of Link, she'd have lunged forward and sucked the bead back out like it was the last water drop in the canteen.

Going back to the absolute absence of hair on her friend's shiny crotch, Agitha loved the look and feel so much when she and Zelda 'played' together, and knew with confidence Link would love it, too. That's why, when Ashei had kindly 'assisted' her in tormenting Zelda earlier, she popped into the bathroom and shaved herself smooth. Oh boy, she couldn't wait to see his face when she and Zelda show them off together!

Speaking of the looks on people's faces...

The fingertips on Link's exploring left hand had basically followed the route of the kamikaze sweat-bead from earlier as if he'd sensed its descent and destination, and he was on the chase to retrieve it for whatever purpose. She didn't blame him, she felt like it was a tragic waste of the beautiful Princess' sweet-tasting bodily secretions that she wanted to delve in to get it back, too. Eventually his fingertips reached the slick pubis, and much to giddy Agitha's delight, Link indeed observed with intrigue and expressed his interest in the hairlessness, and hungrily motioned what he'd planned to do to it with his mouth.

Agitha felt guilty that Link should miss the look on Zelda's flushed face, the mix of panic and embarrassment was more adorable than Agitha could ever personally hope to be. Leaning forward as the tips of his middle and index finger traced up and down the sticky-wet pudendal cleft, not delving within, Agitha's eyes fixated on the quivering lips and she drew in a deep breath when he paused midway and fanned Zelda open for the world, or at least Agitha, to see one of nature's grandest, most delightful shades of pink.

The second Link's finger ever so slowly hooked into the deep pink tunnel, Agitha badly wanted to follow after and force her tongue far down the hole as possible. She restrained herself because she knew she shouldn't interfere... yet, at least.

'It's so small and tight,' Link very much enjoyed the copiously wet innards tightly coiling around his finger. What it must feel like when he inserted his member... Ooh, it was hard not to get excited!

Trailing his tongue along her shoulder to slake his newfound sweat obsession, Link wriggled his finger around and gently pumped it in as his thumb caressed her swollen clitoris. The whines and squeaks generated by his actions made him grin boyishly, more so when he felt compelled to comment on the lewd liquid noises her naughty body made. Licking across her cheek, he found out she was using a finger to bite and muffle her moans, and decided to give her mouth something else to occupy her mind.

He lead the charge with his tongue, batted her chewed finger out like an unwanted tenant and engaged her in a most passionate French kiss as to make her body limp like she'd instantaneously melted in his strong arms. The summery taste of strawberries blossomed like her heavy content sigh into his mouth. No retaliatory strikes against his invasive tongue were made, as hers basically let him waltz in and trample all over it like a welcome rug. As well as excessive sweat she appeared to be excessively drooling, leaking out the corners of her mouth and trickling down both their chins... but again, like with her sweat, he loved it.

To reduce the effort spent keeping her slick body from sliding out his grip and across the floor like she was racing down the Snowpeak Mountains, Link decided to lean back to the plentiful space on the bed behind him and to bring her limp body with him. Uncrossing his legs, he lay down on his side and laid her on her back, keeping one arm around underneath to keep on her breast and other hand still engrossed in the warmth between her curled-up legs, and he intimately spooned around her. Now, he could focus his efforts.

Miffed that she couldn't see too well, Agitha crawled about like a cheetah with a scheme to escape from a cage. Her elf-ears caught the countless lewd squelches from Link's fingers in her friend's special place, but she couldn't see like before, which was a bummer. To get the best view, Agitha pretty much had to edge her way to the side of the bed with the risk of falling out, and continue watching from there.

A sticky saliva string rolled off Link's tongue when he broke the fervent kiss, and left poor Zelda with her quivering tongue poking out and begging for more. Said saliva string kept them connected, stretching and bowing as he moved his head down, and the translucent bridge collapsed following his lips descent to the top of her left breast. Now that his mouth got involved, working opposite to his hand on the other side, the gorgeous Princess' eyes snapped shut and let the hot tears roll down her burning red cheeks.

'So soft... so spongy...' Link hummed as he nuzzled the delightful mammary, especially loving the sweaty, slimy texture.

Opening his mouth wide, Link happily sighed and playfully flicked her perky nipple with the tip of his tongue repeatedly. Flicks soon turned to agonisingly slow, full-surface drags as he circulated his tongue around the areola, again and again, until his big mouth went 'eyuhhmmm' and engulfed a huge portion of her breast.

The girl's high-pitched, incomprehensible mumbling and squealing added to the delightfulness Link experienced.

'Mmmmmm,' So delicious, he snuggled and nuzzled in with his suckling lips, intoxicated by her flesh's taste bud-tingling flavour. Wetly smacking his lips against her already soggy skin, Link's thumb rubbed her clitoris firmer and he managed to pack in another finger to tease her shrinking vaginal walls.

From the sidelines, Agitha's joy for her friend was reaching its peak, because she knew her friend was reaching hers.

'Sh-she's going to do it! She's going to... right into his...!'

Moments later, Zelda's body was racked with an almighty, back-arcing spasm, and was unable to hold out on calling Link's name repeatedly like she was trying to summon him urgently from across the great field in the Eldin Province. Until she calmed down after what was a cataclysmic orgasm, Zelda was once again a sweaty, heavily-panting body in the arms of the man she loved. Speaking of which, his mouth came off her nipple with a fleshy wet 'pop', and he'd softly kissed her haggard cheek.

"I... I know your voice..." He said, sounding far away, like he was trying to place where.

Now, Agitha decided, was the time to make the surprise complete. Crawling and straddling the cuddled-together couple, she smiled with a deviant air picked up from her own time with Link, tenderly kissed the centre of Zelda's rapidly rising chest and then hovered an inch away from Link's ear.

"You're going to love this," She promised him sweetly, her face bright with her huggable loveliness. She brushed through his shaggy hair to find the knot in the ribbon, and started to untie it. Bubbling with joy, she whipped it off and cried "Surprise!"

Now obviously, there followed an incredibly astonished silence so thick that a blade would chip trying to cut through it. Zelda's chin sunk to her chest in a child-like bashfulness, and her wobbly smile silently begged to Link, 'Please don't be mad at me.'

Shocked? Yes. Mad? Oh bloody, bleeding, blooming Hell, Heck and auntie Nora, if there was anything he could be totally devoid of at that moment, it was anger. She was here, in his arms, the secret admirer, allowing him to touch her body in so many ludicrously filthy ways, totally and utterly safe... well, safe from everything except his extreme sexual deviance, and she looked slightly on the ill side, but safe nonetheless. And to express his relief, he pulled her into the tightest hug imaginable as he kissed her in an explosively furious passion.

Having shuffled back to give them some room, Agitha was back down the bed and again sitting on her feet. Similar to how she reacted when Link brought all her golden guests to the ball, darling Agitha's ecstatic reaction to his doubtless acceptance of Zelda consisted of her hands clasping together by her cheek, upper body twisting side to side, and an ever-sweet 'nyahhh!' to top it off.

When Link rolled onto his back, taking the unresisting, tightly-squeezed Zelda with him, Agitha noticed the incredible bulk in his torn trousers, and wondered how badly the monster within wanted to breath freedom. Well, Agitha was on hand to help with that. Crawling forward on her elbows, she worked on the stressed, ready-to-ping-off buttons, and very nearly took a slap to the face when his huge, proud phallus sprung out, her own mind adding the 'boing' sound effect, and stained her face with flecks of flung precum.

Never before had she seen it when contact was a tongue's reach away, thus her cute face was in remarkable awe. It was really, really big, and ever so thick. How it ever managed to penetrate her small body she couldn't begin to speculate, but she knew for certain why it hurt like the buggery when he first did so. With her index finger, cautiously, she touched the trembling tip, and then braved holding it with all her delicate fingers.

It was very hot. The stickiness was quite pleasant, and she barely managed to suppress a light giggle when she heard Link's muffled groan in response to her swirling it around the head, and her inadvertently pushing and pressuring the shaft against Zelda's sloppy-wet loins. When she realised this, Agitha had a rather naughty idea; placing both hands on the outside of either Zelda's thighs, she clamped them together and moulded her friend's soft flesh around the raging hard on.

An everlasting, shuddering moan on both Link's and Zelda's part forged the sunshine-smile on Agitha's face. Keeping her hands on the outside of Zelda's moist thighs, making sure they kept him squeezed, she wanted to try out the thing she been looking forward to all day. Poking out her cute little tongue, Agitha dabbed it on the on the dribbling dome for a taste of his seed, and admitted it had a lovely texture and taste, if not a little bitter. Not turned off, rather a lot more turned on, Agitha used the surface and underside of her tongue to slowly circulate the entire head a fair few times before trailing down both sides, and coming back up each time with a flick.

Tilting her head forward, spilling saliva off her tongue, the adorable bug Princess sighed and lowered her lips over the throbbing head. Her big blue eyes were open and sparkling wondrously, gradually and pleasantly fluttering half-closed.

"Ah-Agitha," She heard Zelda whimper, looked up, and saw the red-cheeked Princess looking back over her shoulder. Evident from the silvery string dangling from her lower lip, she and Link had only just broken their kiss. "You s-said we could do it together..."

"I did, didn't I?" Smirking, Agitha gave Zelda's sweaty thigh a cheeky nibble. "Perhaps, if you'd care to join me right now, we could take care of this together."

An encouraging nod from Link gave Zelda the motivation to slink back and curl down beside Agitha. Her nervous, glassy eyes went wide and her eyebrows shot up when she came face-to-face with Link's throbbing organ, and a good moment was spent trying to reclaim her voice.

"I-it's... really b-big...!"

Thus far, Zelda's experiences with anything resembling a phallus had been that banana she and Agitha used earlier to practice their fellatio, and that weirdness of it being lodged up her peachy backside, and it was nothing compared to the real thing. She could feel the heat radiating from it three inches away.

Taking the initiative, Agitha used her fingers to draw it towards her and rolled her wet tongue over the bulbous head. Not wanting to be left behind, Zelda snapped back to reality with a small, mousy squeak, shuffled in close beside her friend, and attentively reached for the underside with her tongue until it touched the skin, and she released a shuddery breath as if she couldn't believe she'd gone and managed to do a thing that was considered extremely naughty and against all the rules she'd been brought up following. Saliva flowed across her tongue and spilled down the shaft, over Agitha's fingers. It didn't bother her friend, who was too busy wetly lapping at the head to care. Besides, Agitha was making such a dribbling mess that she'd caught Zelda's brushing nose a fair few times.

Resting on her elbows and wanting a turn to touch it, Zelda's palm-heels pressed together and her dainty fingertips held the nice and slimy shaft. Agitha had moved her hands to two different locations; the first was still up-high and thumb/fingertips only, rubbing around the domed head and corona, and the other was lower down and cupping the bulky, dangly testicles. It all made Link groan throatily about how good it felt and his body shuddered, much to Zelda and Agitha's delight, in the knowledge they were greatly pleasuring him.

And no doubt, Link felt an immensely satisfying wave through his body when Agitha pretty much took over the work by holding the base, closing her eyes and engulfing a whole third. Link choked and coughed, and complimented the wetness and incredible warmth of the bug Princess' little mouth. She hadn't pushed herself too far, merely hanging around the same third and pulling back to softly suckle on half the head, and let out some very cute moans to accompany both the adorable blush and the dazed, drowsy-eyes she used to look down and assess how much further she could go.

Starting out slow, twisting and bobbing her head, she worked purely on the third. Her confidence must have picked up thanks to Link's repeated and heartfelt praise, as her small shoulders quaked moments before she engulfed him harder, quicker and further. Moaning and squawking, she'd squeezed her eyes shut as if she were really pushing herself to do something astronomically tricky, which Zelda could understand it being seeing as Link's member was of a large size and Agitha was such a dinky little soul. Whether those crystal tears pouring down her flaring cheeks were through pain, pleasure or sadness, Zelda was far too fascinated to stop to check with her.

Agitha gargled something as she pulled back and twisted her head. Sweat stuck her fringe to her forehead, and her blue eyes, glimmering with the loveable want for more praise, earned her a gratified cup and stroke with his thumb on one cheek and a lick and a kiss from Zelda on the other.

"Agitha," He whispered croakily. "What you're doing is... is incredible, and it feels... so very, very good..."

"Wheally?" She distortedly asked with big googly eyes.

Nodding slowly, Link looked to Zelda who, with a rather meek expression, appeared she wanted to earn his praise, too. Perhaps Agitha picked this up, because she briefly looked aside before she tilted her head and released his member from the sanctity of her mouth.

"Here," She said encouragingly, and tilted the upright organ towards her friend. "It's your turn to have a go."

Not as hasty as Agitha, Zelda breathed deeply to psyche herself up before she took over. Just like they'd practiced, she said to herself, and try to stick to what you'd just watched Agitha do, because that earned her a shower of praise from Link. With a breathy 'nyhum', Zelda engulfed the head and slowly pushed down to that same third Agitha worked to, but rather than moving anywhere, Zelda remained for her head was swimming with the Zora's and her body was trembling like a leaf. The whole thing was scorching hot and throbbing, but according to Link's rattling groan, it was her mouth supplying all the heat.

"Y-your mouth, i-it's... really... s-soft, and..." He finished with the word 'hot', extending the 'H' like he was breathing onto a mirror for polishing.

It continued as Zelda started up, bobbing and slightly twisting her head, and the plentiful mix of her and Agitha's lingering saliva dribbling messily around her lips and down her chin. The pace picked up, and although she hadn't quite managed to reach the speed Agitha had, Zelda was almost certain she'd surpassed the distance her friend managed concerning consumption. Placing her hands on Link's thighs, Zelda no longer wanted to be taunted by her mind's own dare that she couldn't take any more that she sucked in a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, and with a trembling screech, forced herself down the entire length.

Despite her wretched gag reflex she made it. Her hunched shoulders quaked terribly and she harshly snorted, much to the panicky concern of both Link and Agitha. The bigger hands belonging to Link clasped her shoulders and Agitha's small arms wrapped around her chest, and fought against her attempt to stay.

"Whoawhoawhoa, stop! Stop!" Link cried, then slipping his hands underneath her chin, and finally being able to lead her back to a level that would be comfortable for her.

Met with the shy, dense cuteness of someone who's tearfully ashamed they might not be doing enough to please another when in fact they were doing a most fantastic above-and-beyond job, made both Link and Agitha's jaws drop open.

"You've been ever such a good girl," Link hurriedly assured her, looking back into those eyes with concern for her wellbeing shining brightly in his. "I-I mean your mouth is already so velvety soft and warm, there's no need for you to push yourself unnecessarily..."

Zelda's eyes softened, the tears and the blushing cheeks making Link feel like a million rupees. Unable to help himself, he hunched forward as he kept his hand underneath her chin, lifting her mouth off his member with a gummy-wet 'pop', and engaged her in a tang-tastic kiss.

Agitha had watched what Zelda achieved in fascinated horror. Fully aware she could never amount to such a feat, it left her with even more respect for her friend. Still, she was happy doing what she could, and it seemed to please Link nonetheless.

Now that his manhood was free, Agitha thought she could have another go while those two were busy snogging again. Tilting it towards herself, she went back to her previous pattern of bobbing and swallowing two-thirds at a comfortably fast pace. She had to admit that the squelchy sounds made during the motions, along with her own mousy gasps, was quite an embarrassing side effect of fellatio, but then again, according to the dampness between her legs, it was awful fun, too.

At some point Agitha realised two things; firstly, Link and Zelda had stopped kissing, and Zelda was once again on her elbows beside her. Secondly, she was being a bit of a hog with Link's member, and should be fair by sharing. With a wet gasp and an indecent, squelchy 'pop', Agitha ripped her mouth off the length and it sprung aside to the begging hands, shy, drowsy eyes and eager out-hanging tongue of Zelda.

The Hylian Princess was just as courteous, only spending a good ten to twenty seconds copying the exact thing Agitha did albeit at a much slower bobbing rate, before coming off with a content gasp and passing it back. This became the pattern, sharing between one and the other at this pace, enjoying the taste of Link's hot flesh and each other's saliva.

They were ever so good, and Link expressed his thanks and praised their work through a series of choked groans and moans. Agitha, at least, picked up the signs he wasn't too far off cumming, and teased him in the most spine-tingling manner. She whispered something he couldn't hear to Zelda, who seemed to fight her shyness to join cheek-to-cheek with her friend and they gave him the most endearingly seductive look with the eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Mouths opening and wet tongues slowly sliding out, 'cuddling' together around the head of his member, they gave him one very clear instruction.

"Please... we want you to... let it all out... into our mouths..."

Nodding dumbly, Agitha and Zelda ended their unbearably sexy flash of the eyes and went back to giving him what-for. Sharing it for only five seconds a piece now, they both worked extra hard and fast to bring him to his peak. Agitha's middle finger and thumb made a ring around the base and jerked him a little on her turn, which may have been the straw that broke the donkeys back.

Growling harshly through his teeth, Link's shuddering body hunched forward and his pulsing member let off its first thick shot into Agitha's mouth as she went to pull away with a glossy look in her half-closed eyes, the second hitting her out-hanging tongue as he'd made his exit, third stringing across Zelda's nose in the rush to switch to her desperately wanting and whimpering mouth, and the final few spurts guzzled down her throat. It was incredible; _they_ were incredible, and watching Zelda gently hold his shaft like it was something ultimately precious to her as she licked the dribbling remnants with a gloopy string draped over the bridge of her nose filled his gut with a burning, fizzing sensation.

Looking aside, Agitha was staring back with adorable shimmering eyes and slightly puffed cheeks. Chuckling, Link stroked her stained chin and scooped flecks of his release to her lips with one finger, the index, pushed inside, and twirled around her stationary tongue. She hummed and 'mmm'd' and her tongue started following his finger around.

Licking her little nose as she quite merrily sucked on his finger, Link whispered to her that Zelda might need some help with the stuff on her face. Practically led by the finger in his mouth, Agitha stopped sucking and turned her tongue on the goo across Zelda's nose. It was great to watch, especially with the rather light-headed and dopey look on Zelda's face. When Agitha had finished, following an extra kiss on her friend's cheek, she leaned up to Link and fed him and idea he couldn't disagree with.

"Zelda, we need you to lie down on your back a moment," Agitha told her.

Curiously following her friend's instruction, Zelda lay on her back with her legs partly spread, top and tailed with Agitha. The bug Princess curled her legs up and tucked her feet up to her cute little butt, slid a hand under Zelda's thigh, and rested her cheek on top. It was then Zelda twigged she was very much exposed to Link's hungry, wolf-like eyes, and he was staring straight at her precious place.

"Yahhh!" Zelda squealed in embarrassment, wriggling and balling her fists up by her mouth, but otherwise subdued by Agitha's surprisingly strong hold.

Link chuckled. Getting down, he gave the cheeky Agitha a lovely Eskimo kiss before he turned on Zelda's oily labias with his lips, and then his tongue. The sweat tasted phenomenal down here as it mixed in with her love juices, and the skin was so tantalisingly smooth. Squeezing the chubby, spongy majora between thumb and index finger, Link slowly run his tongue down the pudendal cleft as he did earlier with his fingers.

Shortly after she started watching with great interest, Agitha decided she could make herself useful. Using her tongue, she trailed upward Zelda's sizzling belly and stopped around the spot she saw Link play with earlier, with his fingers; the navel. Her lips curled devilishly as the notion to have a play wormed its way in her head. Circling first, she speared her tongue into the hollow and sealed her slurping lips to the skin.

"Ah-Agithaaaa!"

Amused by the smaller girl's antics when she started to blow raspberries against Zelda's flat stomach, Link stopped teasing and decided to make his way in. Hunching his shoulders against the thighs attempts at closing, he used his thumbs to part the fat majora, stared into the gorgeous pink tunnel much to the Princess' shame, and licked his lips noisily just so she was certain to hear him.

"It looks beautiful, and it smells wonderful down here," Dribbling onto the pubis and giving it a deliberately slow suck, he mumbled on in a voice distorted by her flesh. "For a full on taste, I'm going to have to..."

Zelda's body was racked with a violent spasm, and her voice cried out loud for mercy. He'd gone and covered her with his mouth, sliding his tongue in so deep. It felt like, and seemed from the sounds of his slurps, that he was sucking her insides out. When Agitha had tried this out with her earlier, she was pretty good; but like she'd been told, and though she wouldn't admit it outright to her friend in want to not sound mean, Link was simply incomparable. There was something about his technique that immediately set her entire body to a temperature that would blow the mercury bubble on a thermometer.

Leaving the bellybutton alone, Agitha had moved on up and cupped her fingers around Zelda's small, perfectly rounded breast like it were a delicious bowl of hot soup she was to drink without a spoon. She lapped at the stiff nipple, flicked it about with her tongue, and like with a piping hot bowl of soup, gave it a cooling blow before consumption.

Link was really, really enjoying himself. The wetness, the taste, the sounds of Zelda's voice... it was all fantastic stuff that stoked the fires within the pit of his stomach. Sweat gathered from her body by his fingertips went to play havoc on her swollen clitoris, which he'd taken the time to suckle, lick and chew with his lips from time to time. She gurgled a lot, and begged him to please stop being so rough with her sensitive places which, naturally, only coaxed him into doing it some more. Whether she realised he kept up with the rough stuff due to her pleading with him to stop or not, she certainly made the effort to grind her hips into his face rather than twisting to evade.

"Eyaahhhhh!"

It was all so sudden. Her back snapped into an arc and her hands suddenly gripped clumps of his thick hair like they were the reins of a wild horse she wanted to bring under control. Honey-sweet nectar poured down his gullet, and while it took him by surprise, he endeavoured to swallow every last drop.

"You see? I told you he was good," Agitha playfully stuck her tongue out at Zelda's haggard, twitching face. If she was in Zelda's position, and she would very much love to be, she'd have been squirming in embarrassment during Link's noisy, lip-smacking feast. Well, Zelda actually was squirming and getting all embarrassed about him making a pig of himself down there, so perhaps Agitha was just in wanting to be in that position herself.

Once he'd finished up, he gave her a moments rest before the next stage. Not that he wasn't doing anything to her during that 'moments rest', mind. He went on to fulfil his desire to give her enticing bellybutton a good thrashing with his tongue, although he was quite gentle on the whole. He hugged her lower back and smooched with the hollow French style, as if he was actually kissing Zelda.

"...Link...?"

Breaking away with a breathy sigh, he boyishly grinned at the flushed face of the Princess. She had a very sweet, very innocent air about her, and in relation to what he'd done to her belly, it looked like she wouldn't mind if he fancied another 'make out' session with it later on. He will, of course, plus some extras like juicy strawberries, hot chocolate sauce and thick, runny cream...

"Link, c-can we... do it..?"

For a moment he simply, and softly, looked her straight in the eyes. Pushing himself up, lying flat on top but at the same time with his keeping weight off her with his elbows and knees, he hugged and engaged her in a very tender kiss.

"...As you wish," He whispered, licking her upper lip.

"It... will hurt the first time, yes?"

"An understatement if there ever was one," Agitha muttered to herself.

"We'll take it slow," Link assured her when it appeared Zelda heard her friend's complaint, and kissed her forehead.

"Wo-would you mind terribly if... I went on top?"

"That's fine by me," He nodded and slunk away, reaching out to take her dainty hands, and helped her sit up. Most likely, Link figured, she wanted to be in control of how much and how fast she takes it.

Sitting back with his legs apart, one arm behind for his support and balance and the other hand on Zelda's back, he waited patiently as she shuffled along on her knees between his legs. Holding onto his neck as she upped in a squat, balancing on the balls of her feet, she straddled and tucked the insteps of her feet over his thighs. His length was between them, squashed between his solid abs and her flat, sizzling belly. She was anxious, understandably so, and kept on offering him an apologetic look with regards for her not knowing quite what to do, despite wanting to take 'the lead'.

"Y-you don't mind me...?"

"It's okay," He whispered. "Take all the time you need."

Looking down to see what she was doing, Zelda raised her hips and aimed herself over the tip. Upon Link's recommendation, she used at least one hand to hold and guide it. Feeling it press against her dripping entrance, she bit her lip and shuddered.

"A moments honesty, Agitha," Zelda asked meekly. "Will this... hurt really badly?"

"Yes, it will," Agitha admitted outright, in a soothing voice. "But the discomfort doesn't last forever. Why, are your feet getting cold?"

"No," Zelda responded firmly, turning to look Link in the eye, who said nothing at all. He sat there with a calm expression, and stuck to his cannons about her taking all the time necessary. "They most definitely are not."

Taking the discussion no further, as Zelda knew in her heart and mind this was exactly what she wanted and _needed_, she determinately set herself back on course. Link's patience helped a lot, and his hand on her back ready to comfort her, and the encouraging kiss he planted on her chin.

'Here... I go...' Zelda shut her eyes and clenched her teeth, bracing for the entry she at least assumed she had complete control over. 'I'm going to... have s-s... s-sex with... Link!'

Easing her hips down was task enough when her body was shaking like Deku nuts in a tin can without her excessive clamminess causing stability issues. Slipping and falling almost too fast onto the bulbous head that'd prised her chubby labias apart with a lewd squelch, Zelda was aided in her recovery by Link's quick reflexes. The hand he had behind his back, pillared into the mattress, was cupped under her tight, moist buttocks, and prevented her from taking too much too fast.

"Th-thank you," She hugged his neck like it was the most dependant lifeline. Her beautiful features contorted and twitched as her lower body accommodated another thick, stretching inch, with aid from his hand to ensure the pace was suitable to her and not subject to another sudden drop.

"Hynnmmm..."

Her innards were small and chokingly tight, and his thing was long and chunky. The descent would take forever if she had to pause each time she felt uncomfortable and waited for her body to adapt, which was why she decided to take the painful drop and be rid of the virgin pains sooner rather than later.

"L-Link? Could you... m-move your hand up... please?" She asked in a strained whisper. "I-I'm going to... take it from here..."

His hand went up her back, sliding smoothly across the sweaty plain. Her body rocked unsteadily as she counted to three, closed her eyes, and dropped her hips.

"Hyurggh!"

She winced tearfully in pain through her clenched teeth, squeezing Link's neck, and quaking terribly in the aftermath of the hymen-snapping, wall-stretching impalement. She imagined it would've been a whole lot worse if Link hadn't hugged and soothingly rubbed her back, accompanied by comforting whispers, so she was ever so grateful.

Tears poured down her red cheeks and dripped from her chin. Putting her forehead to Link's, mistily staring into his half-closed eyes, she asked him in a watery, blubbering voice if his thing was all the way inside her.

"Yeah, it's in," He confirmed in a hoarse voice, as it was in to the hilt, and her mind-numbingly hot, wet walls were squeezing him tighter than her arms had done his neck. "And it feels really good, too..."

Elevated slightly higher than him, Link brushes his nose over her moist lips before he tilted his head back, hers further forward, and they joined together in a gentle French kiss. Moaning softly, Zelda hugged his neck and tried to put the pain out her mind for now.

Agitha had watched it all from behind, and grimaced at the memory of the first entry as the blood trickled and dripped onto the bed sheet. She had to say that Zelda handled it better than she had, but then Link seemed to be taking it a bit slower with her. No matter which way, it all feels incredibly good in the end for everyone.

Shuffling forward on her knees, Agitha slid her arms over her friend's shoulders and hugged her, pressing her small bust into Zelda's sweat-laden back, yet leaving enough space between them for Link's hands to continue roaming. Almost as if to give her an opportunity to comfort a fellow Princess, Link broke the kiss with a moist smack and moved in on Zelda's neck, causing her head to fall back, and giving Agitha the perfect angle to continue on the tongue-swirling lip lock.

Sliding the lower-down hand underneath Zelda's butt to raise her sitting a bit more, Link trailed his butterfly kisses downward to her right breast and sealed his mouth over her wonderful nipple. He suckled like a baby, a noisy, piggish baby, and smiled as Zelda whimpered and shuddered into her kiss with Agitha. He smiled more so when he felt a small hand belonging to the bug Princess sneak in, knuckles brushing his cheek, and starting to play with the other moist mammary in a series of tender squeezes.

It felt better now. A whole lot better. Compelled to move, Zelda slowly started to grind her hips against him, and the slight twisting of his thickness inside sent a quiver up her spine that was more than a little pleasant. She noticed that at some point Agitha behind her copied her movements, writhing with her, as if to give extra strength and increase the pleasure factor. It did seem to work a bit, and the motions increased when even Link gave a literal helping hand.

Taking his hand off Zelda's butt, he slapped it onto Agitha's fine peaches and gave them a well-needed grope, kicking her snaking hips off more. The kiss Agitha and Zelda shared had ended with a dreamy sigh, a thin silvery string bowing between their tongues, and switched to a feisty tongue battle between Link and Agitha over the other Princess' shoulder.

'This... this feels wonderful,' Tears rolling down her cheeks weren't from the pain, which had now subsided. Zelda buried her face into Link's shaggy hair, breathing in his sandalwood scent.

"Link," Agitha breathed his name heavily after their lips broke contact, tongues hanging out. "Could you lie down for me, please? There's something I'd really like to show you."

Nodding eagerly, Link and Agitha worked together to unclamp Zelda's hugging arms from around his neck. Eventually, Agitha managed to convince her friend that it wasn't all going to end now; they just wanted to make sure everybody could enjoy themselves at the same time. When Zelda reluctantly let go, Link lay back and Agitha instructed Zelda to place her hands on his rock-hard abs and use her arms for pillared support, and that she could continue on grinding her hips to get off.

"There we are," Agitha kissed Zelda's flushed cheek, and crawled over in a predatory manner to smile saucily down at Link. "Now, let me show you..."

On her knees, Agitha hitched her short skirt and stepped over Link's head. He stared straight up, straight at the dripping-wet panties, the gracious cameltoes, and all the silvery streaks running down her inner thighs. Upon her instruction, he reached up and peeled aside the material covering her crotch... and was met with mouth-wateringly smooth, bald flesh.

"I thought it looked so beautiful on Zelda, that I wondered if I should try mine like that," She explained in a whisper. "Do you think it suits-"

His answer came in the form of his hands grabbing to tops of her thighs and yanking her tight folds directly to his mouth, and straight on to his poking tongue. An electrical jolt shot up Agitha's spine, forcing a squeaky howl from her throat, and her hands cupped under his chin.

"Kyahhh! L-Link!"

Panting heavily, Zelda watched with a haggard smile as her friend had Link wolfing at her precious area. The sweat on her palms left wet smears and handprints on Link's stomach and, as she moved on up, his chest. Agitha caught her teary, content eyes when she managed to snap her head back forward after crying out aloud to the heavens, and almost rolled into the movement her coming forward to cup Zelda's cheeks and start up another tongue-swirling kiss.

Keeping herself steady became a problem as Link bucked his hips up, and Zelda's sweaty hands kept sliding off his chest. The best and final decision was to put them down on the mattress on either side, and to do that, she had to break the kiss with Agitha and lower her head... level with her friend's chest.

'Time... to repay you, Agitha...'

Half-smiling, Zelda used her teeth to yank down the front of Agitha's dress. Before the bug Princess could react, Zelda had sealed her lips around the perky nipple and started up a tender assault that paid back all the efforts she'd made for her thus far tonight.

"Hynnnn!"

Agitha's back arced, and Zelda adjusted herself to follow wherever her chest went. Unconsciously, her pelvis started to grind against Link's super-sucking mouth. The combination of mouth, tongue and teeth on two sweet spots at the same time drove her crazy, so crazy, and closer to her climax.

She wasn't the only one, either. Link's member was throbbing, and Zelda's vaginal walls were shrinking. Before long he was giving it his all, thrusting his hips up like a bronco trying to hurl his passenger off his back, and Zelda's pants had grown out of control as she felt closer and closer to her climax. The final slam locked in to the hilt with her insides clenching him tightly, his name screaming out her lungs, and he released his seed into her womb with a trembling groan as she collapsed with her chest to his, and her head on Agitha's thigh.

It turned into a gargling groan, as Agitha shortly after released her honey-sweet fluids down his throat.

"I-It's... it's..." Zelda babbled into Agitha's flesh, her body squirming as his thick, warm ejaculation filled her up after what seemed an impossibly long time. "...It's... tingling... i-inside..."

Giggling breathlessly, recovering from her climax, Agitha stroked her friend's soft hair and half-staggered off Link's face, and collapsed onto her front down the end of the bed.

Link, meanwhile, licked his lips tastily and sat upright, hugging a limp Zelda in his strong arms. She smiled hazily, ever so happily, and he couldn't help but kiss her. Dropping forward and lowering Zelda to the bed, Link removed his still-raging hard on and gave the slightly-raised butt of Agitha an interested raised-eyebrow glance.

...Yep, Agitha's turn, now.

Pushing up her dress, he sunk his fingers into her soft flesh and nipped at it through her crack-riding panties. She gave a mousy squeak to his delight. Peeling aside the material covering her precious area with his thumb, Link lined his member with the soaking wet slit and slowly entered, penetrating her small, tight body doggy style to the hilt.

Wriggling his hips playfully, Link held her hips and started with a slow, deep thrusting rhythm, pulling out an inch only each time, and locking back in the whole way. He loved to watch her clutch the bed sheets between her dainty fingers, and flash that embarrassed profile as he occasionally pointed out the deliciously lewd noises her special place made. He also loved it when she asked him to stop saying such things, to stop making fun of her, when she knew full well he'd only carry on doing it because she asked him to stop.

Pulling her up to his chest, his thrusts became snaky grinds. He engaged her in a sloppy, out-of-mouth tongue-twirl, and played roughly with her small breasts by way of pinching and twisting. After a while he hooked one arm underneath her knees, easily lifting and carrying her petite, featherweight figure, and laid her on top of the recovering, and surprised, Zelda.

Now was the time to go wild. Withdrawing the whole length, Link slammed it back into Agitha harshly. He did it again, and again, and again. After a sixth time, he started up a steady rhythm where he'd only take out half, and lock it back in each time. This was the pace he kept, short, sharp and mixing plentiful sounds such as Agitha's excited squeals, wet flesh slapping, and Zelda's steady moans.

Soon Zelda was moaning ever so much louder, as Link pulled out of Agitha and slammed his member into her body like a man possessed. He'd copied what he did to Agitha, too, with the full-length thrusts followed by the short, sharp ones. All the while he played with Agitha's soft buttocks, squeezing her derriere for all things sacred.

Switching back to Agitha, Link was like a wild animal. Her face had buried into Zelda's neck, and Zelda hugged her friend with all her strength. When Link switched to Zelda, he was rougher and faster than the first time, and she felt he was going to split her body in two.

She begged him not to pull out just yet, but he maliciously grinned and switched once more to Agitha, and after a few thrusts, back to Zelda again. Zelda came hard with his member bucking inside her, writhing underneath her close-to-cumming friend, and he made one last switchover to Agitha. He'd released once inside Zelda tonight, so it was only fair he released his second inside Agitha.

Desperately holding out until Link was set to blow, Agitha loudly whined into Zelda's neck as her walls constricted around Link's ejaculating member and milked him for everything he had to give, which was a lot. Anything her womb couldn't hold leaked out their joining, thickly dripping down the insides of Agitha's damp thighs and onto both the bed sheets and Zelda's bald loins.

The girls were panting heavily, holding on to one another as if for their very lives. Link pulled out and, thanks to the energy boost from the water, was still ready to go without need to rest.

Hands on Agitha's cute butt, glancing down at the sweet little hole at the rear, Link licked his lips as a devilish idea re-emerged.

"L-Link...?"

Agitha recognised that feeling. Was he going to...? Oh yes, he most definitely was going to do it.

"W-wait, can't I have a short bre-yaaaahhhh!"

In a single rectum-stretching plunge, Link hilted up her marvellous butt with a gratified moan. Angling his hips to penetrate downward, Link started out by treating her rear to a similar rhythm he'd used on her front, with an extra added wiggle each time he locked in fully. Changing the pace, Link scooped an arm under Agitha's stomach and hooked the other under her knees and sat back, cuddling her close to his chest. He turned her body slightly, his hot length twisting and churning her clenching tract to draw a shuddery squeak from her lungs, and buried his lips into the crook of her neck.

"Th-this... this feels..."

"Yes?" He encouraged with a naughty grin, licking her jaw line, and snaking his hips.

"I-I... ahhhh... I l-love... this..."

"As do I," He grinned, leaning and suckling on her small nose.

Somewhere in the region of ten minutes was spent loving the tight anal squeezes around his length, and the following two consisted of harsh, rapid pelvic thrusts, until he finally ejaculated into her squirming little body. Dropping aside to the mattress and finding it harder to pull out than it had been to put it in, Link kissed Agitha's bare shoulder and sat back upright. The feral glint in his eye turned on Zelda who had sensibly spent the time recuperating for the next round.

Nothing had to be said. No instructions or requests were given. Zelda turned onto her front, lying flat with her hands on her buttocks, fingers struggling against the oily sweat to grip and spread the softness apart and display to him his intended destination.

A finger tapped Link's shoulder, not quite drawing his full attention from the gorgeous blushing profile of Zelda, with long hair draped and veiling portions of her countenance, and the desperate pleading in her eye for him to take her.

"Link, I'm going to go outside for a while, and leave you two alone to share some private time, okay?"

"No problem," Link said, only half listening. "We'll come out and join you, maybe in an hour or two."

Smiling sweetly, Agitha briefly caught his full attention when they shared a parting kiss. She slipped away, grabbed a thin towel from an old looking cupboard in the corner, and closed the door on her way out.

Salivating, Link leant forward and gripped Zelda's soft buns, kneaded them, and applied his tongue to the small hole in the spread crevice. Swirling it within the clean depths, moaning and making tasty sounds as Zelda whimpered and trembled pleasantly, he pulled out with a thick saliva string dripping from his tongue and suckled on her left cheek.

"Liiiiiiiink," Zelda whined pathetically. "Pleaaaase..."

"As you wish," He smiled, rubbing the thick dome of his length against the slippery wet butt hole, and slowly eased himself in.

...

...

Ripples in the hot water roused Midna from her relaxing nap. At first she was groggy and uncoordinated, and her vision wasn't at its best; when she noticed, after she'd turned her head, that her nose was an inch away from the bright and curious Agitha's, all her senses returned to her like a sharp, ringing slap to the cheek.

"Hello there," She chirped, smiling with honey sweetness. "You're Midna, I take it? We've met once before... do you remember me?"

They briefly met once before, in the fields outside the castle town. Agitha had been picking flowers to make for herbal remedies, another hobby of hers, only she'd strayed beyond the safe view of the outer perimeter guardsmen and into the deadly sights of a Bokoblin band. Like a dark, stormy raincloud they swept in for chaos, most certainly intending to kill the girl, until Wolf Link and Midna rushed in to save the day. Bloody lucky they were passing at the time. The aftermath was Wolf Link and Midna shooing Agitha back to the castle... however, just as Agitha wanted to give thanks, the guards finally decided to show their faces and mistook them for the attacking monsters, forcing them to flee.

Taken so far back she felt she was in another world entirely, Midna opened her mouth to respond, with only a wobbly lip and a bewildered mumble to show for it. Whether or not Agitha had noticed her paralysed shock, she went on regardless.

"My name is Agitha, Princess of the Insect Kingdom... but, I'm assuming you already know that, with you being Link's travel companion, and such."

Midna probably should've leant back, because Agitha had leant in until the tips of their noses pressed and their lips were so close they shared breaths. Their eyeballs weren't too far off touching, either. However, it sprung to mind maybe Agitha intended this proximity, as there was something radiating from her chipper expression that suggested if Midna did back off, Agitha would have followed until cornered.

"Actually, you're _more_ than a travel companion to Link, aren't you?"

The bug Princess asked in a voice amorous for some and squeefully cute from her.

-I-I...- Midna stammered, feeling her lips dry. –I'm...-

What was happening? Link was going to bring her out, make an introduction, and then they three were going to do the dirty thing in the clean pool. Why, oh why, was Agitha out here on her own? Why, oh why, had she suddenly seized up in the face of childish innocence when she had spent the time out here thinking up all manner of naughty things to do to her with great confidence?

"I was told you two were close, so close you may even like to do things the same as the ones I've devoted my body to Link for... is that correct?"

Midna found her voice. It wasn't strong and confident like normal, but so long as she had something to string a coherent sentence together, she'd make do.

-Y-yes, yes, we do... but you say it as if... Link wasn't the one who told you...?-

"Nope, wasn't him," She replied in a carefree voice. "It was a friend of mine who told me."

-Friend?-

At some point, Midna realised, that she wasn't sitting upright any longer. No, she was lying back down, on the angled bank, and Agitha was still in her face. Still in her face, most welcome to be so, and the only thing dividing her from the intimately pressed, naked body of Agitha was the threadbare towel she had wrapped around. All the heat was most definitely not from the water.

"Yes, my friend," Agitha whispered, her eyelids drooping. "Princess Zelda."

Midna's eyes bulged. That was all she could manage in her position. Questions she would have liked, no, needed to ask were trapped in her brain, somewhere at the back. Luckily, Agitha cottoned on to her concern, and at least answered some.

"She's inside with Link, doing the same things he does to us, to her," Agitha whispered hazily, her lips moving like waves on the sensual ocean. "That was my surprise for him. From now on, Zelda and I will be taking care of Link's needs... or that was the intention, before Zelda spotted the two of you in the hallway and saw that you were close. And when she told me she overheard you saying that you wanted to join in with Link and I, out here in the hot springs," Agitha's moist lips parted as if she badly needed someone to stick a waggling tongue in her mouth, and Midna was ever so close to obliging. "I decided I wanted to give those two some room for now so I may become better acquainted with the other girl who, from now on, will be taking care of Link's needs alongside Zelda and I."

Midna's mind was numb. Zelda was safe (excluding from Link's rampant sexual desires), and here in this town? And Agitha was out here, wanting to get 'acquainted' with her? It wasn't quite how she expected this evening to pan out, but the complaints weren't exactly queuing outside the door.

"Consider this as my heartfelt thanks to you for saving my life the other week," Agitha's tongue slowly poked out, and lingered there for anyone wanting to give it a suck.

No eager show of hands was necessary. Tenderly, Midna closed her lips around it, and sucked.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months ago i created a new community where i have all the stories that i have found about naruto having the Rinnegan, being the juubi jinchuriki etc.

If anyone knows a story where naruto has the Rinnegan or other dojutsu or a bloodline like the mokuton or the sharingan/mangenko sharingan/eternal mangenko sharingan, let me know with a review or a PM.


	7. Nota

Por favor si alguien esta en contacto con BigCC, que le envie un PM para que hable conmigo.

He estado intentando contactar con el pero no ha habido suerte.

Y lo mismo con Yinshadow


End file.
